Switching Alliances
by emmy20211
Summary: Well this story takes place a little while after the end of KOTOR. Revan has turned evil and is wreaking havoc on the galaxy, but, someone is ready to help her... but who?-- REDONE/REDOING
1. The New Student

Okie dokie, well this the redone version of chapter 1 and 2. I merged them together to make one chapter. So... yeah... Eventually the other chapters will be edited, but this one's first :D

Enjoy and please review :D

* * *

**The New Student:**

Darth Revan was walking through the sith academy on Korriban. Dressed in her trademark black robes with the breastplate and cape, she was quite a intimidating figure. Wandering through the hallways, a smirk started to emerge on her face, though one wouldn't be able to see it because of the heavy mask that covered her entire face. Darth Revan loved walking through the academy because all the weak Sith students trembled at merely sensing her and even the strong ones shrunk out of sight when she approached. Their fear was well placed, as they all knew of what The Dark Lady of the Sith was capable of.

Revan stopped in the middle of the crowd, smirking as she saw all the students tremble. _:Bastila, come here now: _she commanded through their Force Bond.

Quickly Bastila made her way towards her master with a young sith student in tow. The young girl cowered away from the Dark Lady, she was obviously terrified. But Revan ignored this and turned to face Bastila. "Is this our little trainee?" she asked, her voice muffled by the heavy mask.

Bastila jerked her head in a nod. "Yes Master. Her name is Catherine and--"

"I don't care what her name is. Is she worthy enough to be trained by us?"

"Of course she is, Master. She is able and has a strong affinity with the Force. I would never choose someone who wasn't!" stammered Bastila.

Revan nodded slightly. "Good, now let's get off this pathetic planet!"

So, Bastila quickly walked to the docking bay, half dragging the unfortunate girl. Then, she strode onto the large ship that was docked there. Revan glared at everyone within glareshot, they wouldn't be able to see her glare but she could see them shrink away from her. She was satisfied with the fear they all had. Then turned on her heel and strode off. Everyone sighed in relief when the ship slowly rose from the ground and took off.

"That was your daughter, wasn't it Susan?" said someone as soon as the ship was gone.

A blonde-haired woman nearby nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She would have said something, but she was terrified of the Sith Lord. She wanted to rescue her daughter, but she knew she would receive a painful death if she had spoken against Revan. "Please be safe," she whispered, lowering her head as the tears kept coming, "please be safe my darling."

oOo

Revan removed her mask in relief. As much as she loved the fear it brought, she didn't like the mask much; it was too hot and heavy to wear it. Revan turned to face the young, trembling girl. Her dark eyes met the little girl's bright eyes.

"What's your name?" demanded Revan.

"C-C-Catherine," stammered the girl, her wide eyes watering.

Revan frowned and glared at Catherine as her eyes darted all over the girl's body. "You are strong in the force," she said bluntly, "how old are you?"

"E-Eight"

Revan nodded slightly and turned around to face her apprentice. "Teach her the basic forms of lightsaber combat. Make sure she learns the proper ways of being a Sith...and make sure she is strong."

Revan then strode out of the room, leaving Bastila with Catherine. She walked to the bridge of her ship. Before she reached it, the Dark Lady stopped and looked around in desperation. Emotion flooding her face.

'_I love serving the Dark Side, _she thought, _but it's just not the same without Carth! If I ever find him I will make sure he comes over to the Dark...'_

Revan let out an evil cackle then frowned. Her yellowish eyes darted around the hallway she was in. She had a reputation to keep and laughing out loud wasn't part of it. When she was satisfied that no one was around, she shook her head before marching onto the bridge and walking up to the viewing glass, watching as they approached the capital ship of the Sith Fleet.

'_I can't wait till we get off this hunk of junk.'_ She thought with a sense of relief, _'I can get away from all these pathetic idiots and concentrate on more important things.'_

Revan closed her eyes and sighed. The wrong emotions were approaching again. She glared out of the glass and quickly left the bridge. She didn't want anyone to sense her feelings, so, she strolled to the one place she knew would be safe, her room.

As soon as she walked into the dreary room, she sat near the wall and took a meditative position, only to be interrupted by Bastila, asking to come in.

"What is it?" demanded Revan as her apprentice came into the room and bowed.

"She is quite strong already Master," said Bastila, "It seems she has already had some combat training. I have taught her Forms I to III. She is perfect for our.... I mean your plans, Master!"

Revan smirked darkly. "Well done Bastila!" she praised, "Once we get to my flagship we shall tell her my plans!"

Bastila had a few criticisms running through her head, but she only voiced one, being careful as to how she said it. "But won't she refuse and try to escape?" asked Bastila nervously.

"She will do it; as you know I can be very persuasive. I can convince someone to willingly throw their life away for my cause, as was seen in the Mandalorian Wars."

Bastila caught the double meaning of her Master's last sentence. "Is that why you wanted someone young?"

"Yes. We shall tell her the plan but not all of it. The best lies aren't lies at all. Meaning can change if you with hold a single piece of information."

Bastila nodded in understanding and then turned away to leave the room.

Revan suddenly said, "Don't forget to make sure the child doesn't cause any trouble, Bastila."

"Of course not Master!" replied Bastila.

"And send for HK."

"HK?"

Revan's eyes glinted dangerously. "Just do it!" was the commanding growl Revan spoke.

Bastila nodded again then almost bolted out of the room.

oOo

As Revan meditated, she decided that her emotions were in check again, so she walked back to the Bridge to keep an eye on things. After Malak turned on her, Revan didn't trust anything on the Bridge, including the people in it.

As the Dark Lady watched, she saw that they were getting closer and closer to the ship. Then a Captain nervously ran up to her.

"The ship has been almost completely destroyed, Milady," he reported as calmly as he could. The tremble in his voice could be easily noticed, he obviously didn't want to be the one to tell her the bad news.

Revan's face remained emotionless as she coldly replied, "What a pity... Oh well, Bastila always wanted to redecorate."

"What shall we do Lady Revan?" asked the man.

"Turn the ship around Captain... and head for Telos' Cidadel Station."

"T-Telos?"

Revan angrily turned to look the man in the eyes. "Just do it. You should know I don't like it when people question my orders. Often the penalty is death."

The man gulped and violently nodded before running to the navigational systems.

Revan felt a smile creep onto her lips as the ship turned around and dropped into hyperspace, heading towards Telos.

'_Soon it will all happen! Soon I will be in Carth's arms once again soon... Oh so very soon!'_

oOo

HK walked out of the Bridge in excitement. Revan had just told him her new plan and it meant he got to kill many, many meatbags. HK felt like squealing in joy, but he wouldn't... Not after the reaction he got last time.

"What do you look so happy about HK?" came Bastila's voice from behind him.

HK turned to face Bastila. "Statement: The master has just told me her plan!"

"And you're exited about that?"

"Gleeful Statement: Oh yes! Many, many meatbags shall perish!"

Bastila smiled darkly at the thought of the many deaths, and then she walked past HK. "We shall have fun."

oOo

Revan smirked as her ship dropped out of hyperspace in orbit above Telos. She knew that it was only a matter of time before it all happened, before her brilliant plan was complete. She quickly left the bridge and stalked to the large training room. Once she got there, she skulked in and watched as Catherine was practicing basic forms of lightsaber combat with Bastila.

"You are truly a strong girl," stated Revan, "you are perfect for my plan."

Catherine looked uneasy as she stammered, "P-plan Lady Revan?"

"Ah yes, it is time you knew of my exceptional plan."

"Is it wise to tell her this now?" asked Bastila, before quickly adding, "I always agree with your greater judgement, Master, but this girl isn't on the dark side!"

Revan's eyes glinted angrily as she growled, "What do you mean, Bastila?"

Bastila moved her head to glare at Catherine as she said, "Many Jedi and people related in any way to the Light-Side hid once you took your rightful place... again... Some of the people hid on Korriban so they would not be suspected of being Light-Sided, this girl is a true Jedi, and not a fallen one either."

Revan winced and glowered at the Catherine. The girl looked terrified; she knew that Bastila was speaking the truth.

oOo (A/N: This is two years ago)

_A young, blonde haired girl was running down the Dreshde halls as fast as she could, her blonde hair streaming out behind her. As she ran faster, a Sith student came running after her. He was yelling furiously at the girl. _

"_COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY SCUM!" yelled the Sith student._

_The girl pouted and screamed, "GO AWAY!" _

"_I WILL GET YOU CATHERINE!"_

"_NO YOU WON'T!"_

_Catherine bit her lip as she tried to hold back the urge to kill the Sith student. She knew doing stuff like that led you on the road to the Dark Side, whatever it was._

_  
Catherine rounded another corner, lowering her head so she could run faster. Then, she collided straight into... her mother!_

_The child looked up at the older woman, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she cried out, "Mama!" _

_The Sith student came around the corner, the furious look still plastered on his face. But,he skidded to a stop when he saw the woman glaring at him._

_The woman stood tall and growled, "Were you just chasing my daughter?"_

_The boy backed up, "Hey, I-I don't want any trouble... I was just chasing her for-for-for fun... yeah... fun... bye!" The Sith student turned around and bolted away from the woman and her child as she squeezed Catherine's shoulders._

_Catherine's mother knelt down to look at her daughter properly, "It's alright dear," she said with a smile, "He won't chase you now."_

_Catherine managed a nod as the tears continued pouring down her cheeks. She was so relieved that her mother was there to stop him._

_The older woman grabbed Catherine's hand and led her down the hall, to their living quarters._

_As they entered the room, Catherine's mother asked, "How is your training going, dear?" _

"_Horrible!" Was Catherine's response, "part of the training is killing people younger than us!"_

_Her mother lowered her head in sorrow. She hated the life they now had to live, but it was better than death. "I'm sorry to put you under this stress, you need to stay strong!"_

"_Don't worry mama, I shall never fall!"_

"_Confidence is good, but arrogance leads to the Dark Side. Don't worry dear; as soon as I can I will flee to a different planet with you! Just keep acting like a Sith student until then."_

"_Ok mama, I'll keep acting like a Sith until then!"_

_The woman smiled gently and gave her daughter an affectionate hug. She thought Catherine was a very brave girl, especially under the circumstances. "Now go to bed Catherine," she said, letting go of the calmed girl._

_Catherine smiled and gave her mother a peck on the cheek before walking towards her bed. As she disappeared into the bedroom, her mother looked at the door of the room in concern and sighed. "Being Light-Sided in a planet populated by Sith is tough! I hope Catherine can stay on the right track until we leave!"_

oOo (A/N: It's back to the present day)

Admiral Celina was walking down the empty streets of Telos. Ever since Revan took over the role of being Dark Lord of the Sith, what was left of the Republic had hidden on Telos. There wasn't many Republic soldiers but secretly, many people had sided with the Republic, hoping to destroy the Sith and end the seemingly endless reign of terror.

Admiral Celina sighed in frustration and kicked a rock along the path. She knew that Telos was going to be attacked; she was just hoping that Revan wasn't aboard one the oncoming ships.

The Admiral sighed again and walked down a black alley. She stopped suddenly, knelt down and pulled a metal grate away from a deep home. She slowly lowered herself down and walked through the sewers. This was one of the entries to the Rupublic's secret underground bunker. As the Admiral entered the bunker, she saw many people scurrying around in excitement.

"What happened?" she asked the closest person, grabbing his arm to stop him from running past her.

The man beamed at her and said, "The Jedi have come to us! They're here right now and you'll never guess who they saved from the Star Forge!"

Admiral Celina's curiosity went through the roof, "Who?" she asked.

"Carth Onasi!"

"But he was killed by Revan!"

The man nodded. "We all thought he was but apparently he survived!" he said, talking so fast that he was stumbling over his words.

Celina grinned at the man and let go of his arm as she exclaimed, "That's great!"

"Admiral Celina?" asked another man approaching the two of them.

"Yes," said Celina, turning to face the second man, a republic soldier.

"They're waiting for you."

"They?"

"The Jedi and the top Republic soldiers," said the soldier.

Celina blinked. "Oh, right," she said suddenly, remembering that the Jedi had arrived, "I'm on my way... Are they in the conference room?"

The soldier nodded. "Of course."

Admiral Celina quickly walked to the Conference room, the desperation and anger suddenly vanished and was replaced by hope and happiness.

oOo

Revan sat on her bed simmering with anger. Catherine really was a Jedi and she was furious. She couldn't believe that she, Lady Revan leader of the Sith, had been deceived by a mere child! She resisted the urge to punch the nearest wall; it was a very childish thing to do. She sighed then stood up, brushing her robes to calm herself.

"Use the anger to make yourself strong," Revan whispered to herself, "after all, you've got a reputation to keep."

Revan exhaled and regained her normal composure before stalking out of her room and moving to find Bastila, who was in her own room.

"Where is the child?" she asked as she barged into Bastila's room.

Bastila jumped up to face Revan as she replied, "In a locked room, under heavy guard."

"It isn't comfortable I hope, we haven't got enough comfort for a Jedi," spat Revan in disgust.

"There is only a bed and a toilet in the room."

"Good, we don't want her to get too comfortable here... or even in this life for that matter."

Bastila snickered. "When shall she die?"

Revan smirked, "In one of the traps set up for us. As you know, Telos is a planet rebelling against us, they would've put up precautions against us, but that child will set them off and they might kill her, not like I care!"

"Does she have to know?" asked Bastila.

Revan snorted before saying, "No, she'd rebel. We can't have that if we want to take over Telos."

"How many do you plan to kill?"

"As many as it takes to get the message to the Telosions."

Bastila's face twisted into a dark smile, "I hope that's a lot!" she said sadistically.

Revan's eyes darkened. "I'm not like Malak, I don't overkill for the sake of it. And I believe HK wants to kill all people, but if I wanted them all dead I would've destroyed the entire planet," she said, gaining herself a bow from Bastila.

"Do you know where the Jedi are yet?"

"I believe they are on the rebuilt Taris... Malak had no sense."

Bastila nodded. She still wanted to ask a question but she wasn't sure that she should voice it. After a few moments of tense silence, her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Do you know if Carth is still alive?"

"I didn't feel him die, and I allowed a Republic ship to save him," replied Revan, not flinching as her apprentice asked the personal question, "I did it so I could turn him later on, after all I didn't want to kill him... I still don't."

"Where do you think he would be?" asked Bastila, before quickly adding, "Master?"

Revan smirked and turned away from Bastila. "Telos... I'm hoping,"


	2. Preparation

Okie dokie, here's the redone chapter 2! Plot bunnies have FINALLY started to fly around me so I'm FINALLY writing more and I actually have the will to write and redo things, so yeah... I'm happy!

So, if you could review that'd be really appreciated!

* * *

**Preparation**

Revan sighed as she glanced down at Telos. Her emotions were once again clouding her. She wanted to see Carth so badly, more than she ever thought she would. She frowned. "I can't believe that I - Dark Lord of the Sith - am dying to see, hear and touch a man on the side of the Republic!" she exclaimed to herself, "But, Carth is just so sweet... I really miss him..."

Revan sighed again and suddenly her memories of her days as Hana arose. She started to think of the first time she laid eyes on Carth, on Taris.

"Master?" suddenly said Bastila, breaking Revan's train of thought.

Revan sighed slightly in relief before replying, "Yes Bastila?"

"We are ready to leave."

"Good... Carth better be there."

Bastila frowned and asked, "Forgive me Master, but as Dark Lord of the Sith, why are you still in love with the Republic man?"

"I do not know Bastila, I just am."

Bastila nodded. "Yes Master."

"Now, we shall go, and save the people from the light," sneered Revan.

"Yes Master, shall I fetch Catherine?" asked Bastila, gaining herself a glare from Revan.

"Of course! What are you, dumb? You know my plan!"

"Of course Master! Sorry!"

Bastila scurried off, leaving Revan to her thoughts. As soon as Bastila was gone; the memories made themselves known again. The Dark Lord grimaced as a memory of her first meeting with Carth returned and she turned back to the glass, eager to hide her expression from all those on the bridge.

oOo

"_You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left! Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"_

_The dark haired woman trailed her green eyes up and down the man's body, finally laying her eyes on his face. Her breath hitched in her throat and her mind went blank for a few seconds. "Who are you!" she asked, suddenly realising she wasn't breathing._

_The man raised an eyebrow and sighed as he saw her expression. She was infatuated. "I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two surviving crew members left."_

"_Ok..." The words obviously didn't register. All she could do was stare at him, completely oblivious to everything else._

_The man sighed again as he continued his explanation. "Bastila's escape pod's already gone so there's no reason for us to stick around and get shot by the Sith. Now come on - there'll be time for questions later!"_

_The woman smiled and nodded, but she hadn't heard a word. She was far too infatuated to concentrate on anything else. The soldier groaned, grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her towards the escape pod. The gesture seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts and she ripped her arm from him._

oOo

"Master?"

Revan was jolted out of her musings and she spun around to face Bastila. She growled at her apprentice as she asked, "What is it?"

"Catherine is with the guards in the hanger," said Bastila.

"Already?"

"Yes master, they carried her."

Revan nodded and said, "I'll be there soon."

"Yes Master." Bastila turned around and left. As soon as she was gone, Revan groaned in frustration and restrained herself from punching a wall, again.

"Why won't these memories leave me alone!" she grumbled to herself, flinching as she saw several workers look up from where they were. With one deft movement, they were on the ground. She turned her attention away again, barely recognising what she'd done, "why won't they just leave!"

Revan snarled as she looked down at Telos again. Rather quickly, her snarl turned into a gentle smile as she remembered Carth. Then, just as fast as the smile appeared, it vanished. "Why did you have to be good?" she asked, pressing her hand to the glass, "you were so nice... then again, that is why I fell in love with you!"

Revan closed her eyes and she remembered what had truly made her fall head over heels in love, moving on from the infatuation.

oOo

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? You can't just come barging into someone's house!" exclaimed the woman in the room, glaring at the shocked, black haired woman._

"_I'm sorry; I was just investigating the area," she replied nervously, backing out slightly, only to be stopped by Carth right behind her._

"_That's no excuse. You can't just go barging into people's apartments because you're curious! But at least you're more polite than that pig, Holdan."_

_The black haired woman blinked in confusion, "__Holdan, who's that?"_

_The angry woman flinched and said, "__Just one of Davik's men who can't keep his hands to himself. But all he got for his troubles was a nasty scar from my vibroblade! Too bad I'm the one still paying the price,"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I... I don't want to talk about it. I'm in enough trouble. Besides, I don't know if I can trust you."_

"_Aww, come on, you can trust me!"_

"_Hana..." whispered Carth warningly._

"_Don't worry Carth," she whispered back, grinning confidently before turning back to the woman, shooting her the same confident smile._

_The woman blinked and nodded slowly as she said, "__Well, I suppose you seem like an alright sort."_

"_See," Hana gloated to Carth, poking her tongue out at him, "I knew what I was doing."_

"_Child," he murmured with a shake of his head, gaining himself a frown from Hana._

"_When I cut Holdan it made him back off, but it also embarrassed him in front of his friends. Holdan's a spiteful little hutt-slug. He went out and put a bounty on my head for what I did! That's why I'm hiding out here."_

_At the word 'bounty', an evil look suddenly appeared in Hana's eyes and her body tensed up. She scanned the woman up and down before smirking and saying, "__I think I'll just collect that bounty on your head."_

"_Wait! Think about what you're doing, if that pig had just kept his hands to himself, I wouldn't had have to give him that scar with my vibroblade. He gets drunk and tries to force himself on me, and I get a bounty on my head for defending myself? Where's the justice in that? Holdan's the one to blame, not me!"_

_Hana snorted. "__I don't care about justice; I just want the credits."_

"_Hana! What's wrong with you! She doesn't deserve this!" exclaimed Carth angrily, grasping Hana's shoulder._

_Hana furiously glanced over at Carth. But, as soon as she saw his expression, the evil look vanished and was replaced with guilt. __"__Yeah, I guess you're right, Carth," she said quietly, "I dunno what I was thinking..."_

_Carth frowned and watched Hana turn back to face the woman, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that. I've just got... annoying habits. So, maybe I could help you. What's your name?"_

"_Dia, I'm Dia."_

oOo

"That was the moment that I fell madly in love with him! At first it was just an infatuation but it became an obsession!" Revan exclaimed, smiling at the memory, "he always knew how to make me feel bad and redeem myself, I really thought our relationship would stay strong! But, I should've known he was too good, when did he ever do anything wrong!"

Revan sighed again and her head dropped to her chest, "I can't believe I miss him! Especially after everything good he's done and made me do! Well, soon he'll be like me and we can live together forever!"

Revan let out a half-hearted evil cackle before straightening up and fixing the expression on her face into her usual, indifferent appearance. Then, she left the bridge and headed for the hanger, leaving her mask sitting on her bunk.

oOo

Bastila growled under her breath as Catherine starting whining about the ship. She wanted to slice the girl's head off, but Revan specifically said no. And if she disobeyed... Bastila shivered at the thought as she dragged Catherine along.

"I'm bored," whined Catherine with an over the top sigh. When there was no response she groaned loudly, "I'm really bored! I mean really, really bored! I've been bored lots of times though, I mean once-"

Bastila growled again as Catherine started to prattle on about the times she was really bored.

"There was one time, at-"

"Look you brat! I don't care about anything you're saying right now!" yelled Bastila, giving Catherine a violent shake.

Catherine glared at Bastila, "Well, that was mean!" she complained.

Bastila yanked Catherine and smiled in satisfaction as she heard the yelp of pain. "I'm a Sith, kid - as in the evil murderous people that are kinda taking over the galaxy."

"Yeah, but you could be nice!"

"I'M A SITH!"

Catherine sighed and closed her mouth and rolled her eyes, but she didn't protest. She had already annoyed Bastila to death; she had to wait for a little while now.

oOo

Revan frowned as she climbed into the small ship. It was extremely cramped. Bastila, Catherine and several other Sith soldiers were there, as well as herself.

"Do we really need this many people?" asked Bastila suddenly.

Revan nodded and said, "Yes Bastila, we do."

Bastila noticed the deadly tone in Revan's voice and nodded. "When are we going?"

"Once HK comes."

"What about Zalbaar?"

"He's useful, but, I don't think this is the right mission for him."

"Why not?"

Revan shot a glare in Bastila's direction, "Because he's still sore about killing Mission and he'd slow us down."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"You're quite forgetful, Bastila. You should keep an eye on that."

Bastila nodded and closed her mouth, assuming a dignified silence.

"We shall leave now; HK should come racing as soon as we speak about leaving," Just as Revan finished saying that, HK came through the door and rushed to the ship.

"Obvious statement: I am late."

"Yes HK, you are late," agreed Revan, glowering angrily at the droid, "why?"

"Lie: I was oiling myself."

Revan rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said, "You can't oil yourself HK."

"Continuing lie: Yes I can."

Revan lifted an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Blatant lie: This morning,"

"Aha, sure."

"More lying: I really was!"

Revan ignored HK, who walked onto the small ship, and stated to the whole group, "We have to get to Telos, and now."

"I agree," said Bastila with an evil smirk.

Revan glared at Bastila and said, "Don't get too excited, I don't want to kill them all."

HK glanced at Revan in wonder. "Question: But we can kill some?"

"Yes HK, some. Now get on the ship unless you want to be left behind! Hurry up!"

Revan smirked as the door closed and the little ship left the Ocypete. '_Soon it will all fall into place_,' she thought, a smirk creeping across her face, 'S_oon Carth will join me and we will rule the galaxy together!'_

oOo

Catherine sighed again as the little ship came closer and closer to the planet. So far it had been very quiet trip, which for Catherine equalled boredom. "Why don't we play a game?" she asked, smiling brightly at everyone in the cramped ship, "how about I spy!"

"Sure." said one of the Sith soldiers, sympathetically looking over at Catherine.

Revan frowned angrily - her yellow eyes glinting furiously - and the unfortunate Sith started choking. Catherine gasped and pushed herself into the wall as she watched the Sith fall lifelessly to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fright and she cowered away from Revan.

"Stupid idiot," grumbled Revan under her breath, making Bastila nearly smile. Revan sighed as she closed her eyes, she remembered the last time she was in a ship this small...it was just after she had met Carth, in the escape pod, Revan sighed again as another memory flooded her brain.

oOo

_Carth frowned as he saw the small space that the escape pod had. He didn't like this, what were the odds that the two man escape pods were taken? Of course, he hadn't expected Hana to reach him safely. There were so many Sith around, and only one of her."Well, I guess I'll have to hold you on my lap," he said after quite a long and awkward pause._

_A huge smile started creeping across Hana's face as she exclaimed, "__REALLY!" _

_Carth frowned and rolled his eyes. 'Child' he thought before replying, "__No need to be so happy, it's going to be very cramped!"_

"_I don't mind."_

_Carth sighed. "I do mind."_

"_Hey! I'm not that bad!"_

_Carth snorted and Hana's smile quickly turned into an angry growl. He blinked at the sudden mood change and hastily said, _"_Alright, alright, I was just joking! No need to get angry, we don't have time anyway."_ _Carth jumped into the escape pod and held his arms out to help Hana in, which she eagerly took. Carth reluctantly sat Hana on his lap and held her tight._

"_It's going to be a rough ride," he said, keeping his head away from her, "you better hold on tight."_

_Hana looked around the escape pod in curiosity, it looked like she completely ignored a few seconds of observation she asked, "__To what? There's nothing here to hold onto!"_

"_Nothing at all?"_

"_No!" replied Hana nervously, her body slightly jerking. Carth suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't as comfortable with this as she seemed. 'Maybe she doesn't trust me... I wonder why...' thought Carth suspiciously before shaking his head, 'I shouldn't think that, after all, I don't really trust her.'_

"_Don't let go of me!" exclaimed Hana suddenly, gripping Carth's arms, "I'm not really in the mood to get hurt... Yet knowing my luck, I probably will..." Hana shrugged slightly and lifted her head to face the roof._

_Carth sighed and said, "__I won't let go!"_

"_Good," said Hana with a bright smile, before a thought suddenly hit her, "it's very cramped in here!"_

_Carth rolled his eyes again. "__It's a single person escape pod, so of course it's cramped!"_

"_Hmm..."_

oOo

"Telos... it isn't that bad," said Revan, wincing as she looked around Carth's old home. The planet was still bare and the housing complexes were falling apart or unstable. But, she could see grass growing around the houses and trees in the distance. A pleasant breeze was blowing over the planet, washing over the group.

"Not that bad!" exclaimed a foolish Sith soldier, "It has Republicans on it!" He looked around at the people in their crumbling houses, nervously peeking out of the curtains to watch the newcomers.

Revan winced again, this time in anger, and glared at the soldier. In a few seconds he was sprawled on the ground, dead. The remaining four Sith soldiers backed away slightly and stared around the planet, keeping their eyes diverted from Revan.

"Can I have something to eat?" whined Catherine as Bastila dragged her off the little ship, "I'm really hungry! I mean real really hungry!"

Bastila growled and snarled, "Deal with it."

"But I'm _really_ hungry!"

"Shut up!"

"But it _hurts!_"

Bastila violently shook Catherine, repressing the urge to throw the child into the distance and said, "Deal with it."

Catherine pouted and glowered at the Sith apprentice. "But I can't!" she complained, "I never have been able too! Every time I get hungry I need food, otherwise I can't think straight!"

"Stop talking and you won't feel as hungry!"

"Yes I will, cause I'm _really_, _really_ hungry! Like really, REALLY hungry! I NEED FOOD!"

"Shut up!" yelled Bastila, her eyes dangerously flashing in anger.

"I can't! My tummy's rumbling and doing summersaults and crying and hurting and..."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Bastila, Catherine was pushing on her last nerve.

Catherine blinked and calmly said, "Jeez, no need to yell."

"You wouldn't listen you little brat!"

"But why would I want to?"

Bastila took a deep breath in to try and calm herself and glanced desperately over at Revan, she muttered, "Master..."

"No Bastila, not yet," replied Revan, glimpsing at her apprentice, "her duty hasn't been fulfilled yet."

"But-"

"You dare question me!" Darth Revan glared at her apprentice, who fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Catherine shrank back as Bastila thrashed around. Then, the Sith apprentice relaxed as Revan released her force hold.

"Fine," Bastila murmured as she slowly and painfully got up off the ground, "I'm sorry for questioning you Master."

Catherine sighed and looked down at the ground as her stomach loudly rumbled.

"Bastila, feed her, if that keeps happening everyone will run before we can get close," Revan said, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Bastila growled under her breath before saying, "Fine, but what do I give her?"

"Anything, I don't care. Just make it food."

Bastila nodded and dragged Catherine away from the group.

"You two try to persuade every person you see, raid every house and if they don't agree, kill them," said Revan, turning to a pair of Sith.

"Right," said two of the Sith soldiers, starting to walk down the path.

"And try not to die in a pathetic trap."

The two nodded and barged into the first house they came too.

"Question: Why do they get to kill meatbags and not me?"

"Patience HK, your turn will come."

"Longing Statement: I hope so."

Revan turned and faced the other two Sith and said, "Now, you two are to stay here and keep an eye on the ship, if you see any civilians outside near here, kill them."

The two remaining Sith soldiers nodded and took stationary positions outside the little ship. Both looked as if they didn't want to be here, but neither dared to complain.

Revan turned to face her droid and said, "HK, you're with me."

"Question: Does that mean I will get to kill meatbags?"

"Soon HK, soon."

oOo

Revan half-smiled as she looked at the newly built buildings on Citadel Station. She remembered what Carth had said about Telos, she had always payed close attention when he was talking. She loved learning about him, about his home, his son, his wife, his -

'_Damn it Revan!'_ she growled in her head, _'stop feeling like this! You're Dark Lord of the Sith! You're supposed to be merciless and cruel! But no, you are so wrapped up in feeling love-'_ Revan shuddered at the very word popping into her head. Love was not something that anyone with the Force could have. No Jedi or Sith ever loved someone, yet for some reason, she couldn't fall out of love with this man. Why was that? _'Get a grip Revan! HK is here and we have to turn the planet! Get a GRIP!'_

As her head cleared up of all good thoughts, Revan smirked again. "Now HK," she said, looking over at the excited droid, "I think it's time to kill some people."

"Exclamation: Thank you Master! Where shall I start?"

"Every house you come to."

"Query: Where are you going?"

Revan winced as if someone had slapped her, she honestly hadn't expected HK to ask that, "It's none of your business," she growled.

If droids had expressions, his would be one of curiousity. But, like a good homicidal droid, he simply moved on. "Statement: I will go kill meatbags now."

"Don't just kill them for no meaning HK," said Revan, tilting her head to watch HK closely, "Give them an option to come to our side. If they don't, then you can kill them. Eventually the message should sink in."

"Sad Query: Can I kill a lot of meatbags?"

"As many as you need to. Now go."

"Happy Statement: Yes Master."

HK seemingly waltzed off and bashed open the first door he saw, it led into a small house. Revan sighed and turned away as she heard screams and shouts. For some reason, memories were popping into her head.  
She sighed again and started walking down the deserted street. She didn't care about the people of Telos, she only cared for one man, and she knew exactly where that man would be.

Revan stopped walking as she saw a lone grate in the middle of the street, using the Force she moved it to one side, revealing a large, black hole.

:_Where are you Master?:_ asked Bastila suddenly through the Force, making Revan slightly jump.

:_Where I want to be,:_ replied Revan angrily.

:_Did I do something wrong?:_

:_Yes! You disturbed me!:_

:_Sorry Master,: _Was Bastila's panicked reply for she vanished from Revan's head.

The Dark Lady frowned as she cleared her head and lightly dropped through the hole, into the dreary tunnel below.  
It was definitely a dreary tunnel. Revan realised this the more she stumbled through it, there was hardly any light so Revan had to squint to see ahead of her, and water kept dripping onto her and after a while she started to get rather wet.

As she walked, a shiver suddenly went up her spine. She could sense someone creeping towards her, she didn't know who but she knew that whoever it was, they were dead meat. Seriously, who sneaks towards the Sith Lord? Only an idiot, that's who!

Revan slowed her pace and kept in time with the footsteps that the person was making. Then, she stopped, as she sensed the person right around the corner. She straightened up and glared towards the person as the small light came closer.

"Hana!"

Revan stiffened as the familiar voice called her false name. Whoever it was, they didn't say it with hate or anger, but more with shock and affection. That fact confused Revan, but only for a little while.

"Hana! Is that really you! The last thing I knew was... well, I'm not really sure to be honest."

Revan's eyes darted from side to side. She knew he would be here, but she didn't expect to confront him so quickly! Her heart skipped a beat as she whispered a reply, "Carth... is that you?"

oOo

Bastila growled as she pulled Catherine through the empty street. She was trying to block out the whining young girl, but to no avail.

"No need to be so angry," grumbled Catherine, "you're so mean!"

"I'm a Sith, I'm meant to be mean," replied Bastila, her eye staring to twitch.

"No you're not, you're meant to be evil, not mean!"

"What's the difference!"

Catherine shrugged. "I dunno, but there is one!"

"What is it!"

"I dunno, but there is one!"

Bastila snarled and glared at Catherine as she screeched, "What is it!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled back Catherine.

"You're an absolute idiot!

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Me, plus Sith, equals MEAN!"

Catherine pouted in determination. "No it doesn't."

"Then what does it equal?" asked Bastila, her eye still twitching.

"Evil! Duh! Not mean."

Bastila suddenly through all her self-control out the window and snapped, "WHAT'S THE FRACKING DIFFERENCE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I hate you, you brat!"

"I know!" giggled Catherine, who seemed satisfied about making Bastila furious, "You're funny!"

"Shut up!" growled Bastila.

"You're a funny Sith!"

"What!"

"Funny Sith! Funny Sith! Funny Sith! Funny Sith!"

Bastila sighed as Catherine kept teasing her. She desperately fought all the urges to hurt and kill Catherine, knowing full well what would happen to her if Revan knew. Just that thought made Bastila shiver in fright, '_This is going to be a long day,'_ she thought, angrily dragging Catherine down the road.


	3. Meeting

Next chapter done! I'm not getting through the redoing as quickly as I would've liked but oh well... I've done up to chapter 3 now which I am happy about :D Kinda... Anyways... Enjoy the next chapter :D

And PLEASE review! I really like reviews!

**

* * *

Meeting:**

"They told me that you were evil and you went by Revan now," said Carth, moving closer to Revan, "Is that true?"

"It's not just Revan," replied the black haired woman, raising her voice, "It's Lady Revan, ruler of the Sith and the galaxy."

"Hana..."

Revan flinched. "That's not my name!"

"But it is! You even said so before! What happened to you?"

"I saw the light... or rather, the dark," said Revan, turning her face away from Carth, she couldn't look at him.

Carth frowned and whispered, "Hana..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But it's who you are!"

"No it's not! I am Lady Revan, ruler of the Sith and the galaxy! Hana was just a pathetic person the Jedi council planted in my brain!" screamed Revan, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that, that was who she was, "I am Revan. I. am. evil."

Carth stubbornly shook his head. "No! You're not! You're a good person! You always were! And the Jedi did it so this wouldn't happen!"

"Then why am I the ruler of the Sith?"

"Because you made the wrong choice."

Revan let out a 'tsk' and shook her head, an amused look crossing her face. "Ha! I did not! It is who I am! This is me!"

"No. I won't believe that!" Carth walked towards Revan. As he drew closer, the woman was able to study his face. Study his eyes and the determination they carried. "You're still as beautiful as ever!"

Revan couldn't take her eyes off him; it was like when they first met. A knot started to form in her stomach and she tore her eyes away from him, backing away. "I am Revan, I am Revan, I am Revan, I am Revan," she kept mumbling, as if to prove Carth wrong.

"No, you're Hana, the nice Jedi Hana, the woman that I fell in love with!"

Revan blinked and her breath hitched in her throat. She barely managed to whisper, "Carth..."

"I fell in love with Hana! Even after we found out you used to be Revan, I believed you had changed, and then you relapsed. What went wrong? You promised me that you would stay good! I promised you that I would save you."

"I am on the right path. This is my destiny."

"No you're not! This isn't your destiny and you don't want it to be! I can see it in your eyes, Hana! You are good at heart, and you know this isn't your destiny!"

Revan shook her head again and protested, "But this _is_-"

"It isn't! And I know you well enough to see straight through that charade!"

Revan felt the tears fall from her eyes and trail down her cheek. "I am Revan," she muttered again, a sob escaping her lips, "I am."

"You're not," whispered Carth, cupping her face in his hands, staring straight into her eyes, "you are Hana, the sweet and nice woman I met, dark at times, but nowhere near Sith levels."

"I-I-I-" Revan finally broke down, the tears flowing from her eyes, "What have I done!" she exclaimed, collapsing into Carth's chest, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Carth!"

Carth put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her backwards and made eye contact again. "I'll help you make things right, we can fix this!"

"How? I've done so many bad things! So much destruction and heartache! I inflicted pain without a second thought!"

"It'll be alright, Hana," said Carth, stroking Revan's hair.

"How could anyone trust me again!" shrieked Revan, turning hysterical as she thought of everything she did, "how could I have fallen again!"

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault, Bastila baited you!"

"But it was! I could've chosen to stay on the right path, but I didn't!"

"You couldn't help it; the pull of the Dark Side is stronger for you!"

Revan snorted and let out a small chuckle. "You've been hanging around the Jedi haven't you?"

"How could you tell?" replied Carth, a joking smile appearing on his face.

Revan laughed again and leant into Carth's chest and said, "It's that persistent language they use."

"They do use it a lot."

Revan laughed again sighed as she said, "I missed you so much Carth! I'm so sorry for everything!"

"You're back, and that's all that matters!" replied Carth, putting his arms around the sobbing woman.

"But, what about all the damage I've done! I've pulled children away from their families, I've ruthlessly attacked people for no real reason and I've even killed young children!"

"From what I've heard, Bastila does most of that."

Revan snorted and said, "But I ordered her to!"

"Look Hana, I still believe in you, you are good and I know you'll make everything right again," replied Carth in a soft voice.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"We're going to make everything right again!"

"How?" asked Revan, looking up at Carth.

Carth smiled and said, "We'll stop the Sith together, as a team!"

"I don't know if I can face them, I might fall again..."

"You'll be fine."

"No I won't, every time I come close to a Sith I turn into one! I'm weak Carth! I can't face them again!"

"You're not weak Hana! You're never weak!"

"I am!"

Carth stubbornly shook his head. "You're not weak Hana! Don't say you are because you're not!"

Revan smiled gently and said, "Thank you for saying that... I don't think I believe you, but having you believe in me means so much."

"You better believe me because I'm right."

Revan laughed again, her laughter echoing through the tunnel. "Thank you."

"I still love you Hana," he said softly, "I never stopped loving you and I never stopped believing in you."

"I still love you too."

Revan's head suddenly tilted to the left and she whispered, "Bastila's coming... she sensed me..."

"Then we should leave before she finds us," he said.

"But where do we go?" asked Revan, "Bastila can sense me anywhere!"

Carth smirked and said, "Don't worry, the Jedi Council will protect us!"

"The Jedi Council... I thought they were on Taris!"

"They never were. Did you really think the Jedi Council were that dumb?"

Revan smirked and said, "Well I _did_. I don't think I do anymore though."

"Good," replied Carth as he grabbed Revan's hand, "I'm glad that you're back."

"So am I... now lead on flyboy."

Carth grinned and led Revan further down the tunnel.

oOo

Catherine sighed as she continued walking down the street, held tightly by Bastila. The young Jedi was tired and bored, thus causing her to annoy Bastila even more than usual.

"Can we stop now?" begged Catherine.

Bastila glared at Catherine. "No, we can't. We couldn't five minutes ago so we can't now!"

"But that was five minutes ago! Why can't we now!"

"Because I said so!"

"But why!" whined Catherine.

Bastila winced and growled, "I said so!"

"But why!"

"We are NOT stopping you little brat!"

"You're mean!" shouted Catherine, glaring at the Sith woman, "Stop being so mean! You're only meant to be evil, not mean! So stop it!"

"You still haven't told me the difference between mean and evil!" yelled back Bastila, quickly loosing the control over her temper, not that there was much to start with.

"I don't know what it is! But there is a difference!"

"NO THERE ISN'T! IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME THING! Evil equals MEAN!"

"No it doesn't!"

Bastila growled again and screamed, "You are the most annoying, disgusting, irritating, horrible, bothersome, inconvenient, frustrating, tiresome..."

Catherine tilted her head at the now silent Sith and said, "You didn't finish your mega insult."

"She did not..." breathed Bastila, anger filling her eyes.

"Who didn't what? What in the name of the force are you talking about!"

"Damn it, Revan! I knew this would happen!" bellowed Bastila, her voice heard clearly by everyone within a five mile radius.

"What happened!" shrieked Catherine desperately.

"Shut up!"

"That wasn't very nice."

"I told you Carth wasn't one to confront, but no, you just had to go off and see him and he _TURNED YOU_! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO _TURN HIM_! You idiot Revan!"

Catherine rolled her eyes and said, "Geez, don't yell, she can't hear you, dummy."

"SHUT UP! We need to go and rescue her!" snarled Bastila, turning around on the spot.

"Why? Isn't she on the right side?"

Bastila winced and said, "NO! She's on the Jedi's side now!"

"And? That's kinda the right side idiot!" retorted Catherine, speaking as if she was stating the most obvious thing in the universe.

Bastila growled but didn't snap back. Instead she marched off towards Revan, pulling Catherine along with her.

oOo

Revan clenched onto Carth as they walked towards the light. She was terrified of what they would say when she got there.

"Don't worry," whispered Carth, "they knew all along that you would turn to the right path."

"How?" asked Revan, squeezing Carth even tighter.

"You let me live."

Revan shook her head in confusion, "What does that prove?"

"That you still had a heart," replied Carth.

"Oh."

Carth sighed as he looked down at Revan's terrified face, he felt horrible for letting her feel this way. "We're here," he said, wincing as Revan's clutch grew tighter and her breath stopped. "Breathe!"

Revan shakily nodded as she let out a breath, her whole body trembling with fright of what was about to happen.

"Revan!"

Carth looked down at Revan and saw her tense before breathing out one name. "Bastila." Carth tensed as well and Revan let go of his arm, "Carth, you have to get out of here," she said, turning to stare at Bastila, "Hey Bassy," she continued in the same breath, "and Cathy."

"Revan, what happened?" asked Bastila, her eyes kept darting from Carth to the smiling Revan.

"Call me Hana," replied Revan, the smile still plastered on her face.

Bastila's eyes narrowed as she said, "What?"

"Call me Hana, you used to."

"What happened to you? What did he do!" screeched Bastila, her face hysterical.

"He steered me straight, which I'm going to do for you."

"What! Is this a joke?"

"I don't think so," Catherine suddenly stated, moving out of the shadows, "she doesn't look scary anymore!"

Bastila moved her hand to slap the Jedi, but Catherine quickly moved out of the way as Bastila growled, "Shut up kid, no one asked for your opinion!"

Catherine shrugged and said, "I asked for my opinion!"

"You can't ask yourself for your own opinion!"

"Yes you can! I just did!"

"You can't!"

"You can! I know you can because I just did! DUH!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Bastila.

"Geez Bassy, no need to yell at the kid!" exclaimed Revan, moving towards her old apprentice.

Bastila growled again and glared at Revan, "I will give you a chance to come back, Revan. You are evil and stronger than any Sith. Come back, and I will not kill you.

"How considerate Bassy, but I'm afraid I have to decline that _generous _offer."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to kill the kid."

"NO! She's just an innocent child!" exclaimed Revan.

Bastila grinned and thrust her hand out towards Catherine who immediantly fell to her knees, choking.

"STOP IT!" yelled Revan, staring in horror and the sight in front of her, "BASTILA!"

Revan tried to move forward, but her whole body was frozen. Bastila's grin got wider as she watched Catherine's face start to go blue from lack of oxygen, but suddenly she was tackled to the ground, throwing her concentration off.

"CARTH!" yelled Revan, running over to Catherine, "Take Cathy and get away!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" replied Carth, trying to stop Bastila from using her Force powers on Revan and Catherine.

"CARTH!"

Carth gasped as his windpipe was suddenly cut off, and Bastila jumped up with Carth at her mercy.

"Bastila! Leave him alone!" yelled Revan, starting to run towards him.

"NO!" yelled Bastila grinning evilly, she stopped Revan in her tracks and dragged a half-unconscious Carth to his feet, "I think I'll stick to your plan, now where did the kid go?"

"Leave them alone," growled Revan through her clenched teeth, cursing at herself for being stupid enough to let Bastila gain Carth.

"I won't, Revan. You have been turned again and this time I doubt I'll be able to bring you to your senses again, so I'll do something to destroy you forever!"

Bastila grinned widely and took off with Carth.

"NO! CARTH! BASTILA COME BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE SCHUTTA!" screamed Revan, trying to run after Bastila, but her legs wouldn't work. After a few moments, Revan suddenly toppled over, able to move again. But, she didn't move. Her body heaved as she sobbed and whispered, "Not Carth... oh Carth, I'm so sorry!"

oOo

"Gleeful Statement: Meatbags scream and meatbags run but no meatbag ever survives!" HK strolled along the pathway, bashing into every house he saw, enjoying himself immensely as the people screamed in fright. "Gleeful Statement: Meatbags scream and meatbags run but no meatbag ever survives!"

"What the hell is he singing?" asked one of the Sith soldiers nearby, stopping to stare at the droid, "is he singing about killing people?"

"I believe so," replied his companion, "well, at it sounds like it."

"I can't believe it!"

The Sith woman's head tilted back and forth as she said, "It's quite a catchy song actually... meatbags scream and meatbags run but no meatbag ever survives... yep, catchy, but it's more like a chant."

"How so?" replied the male Sith.

"He's not singing."

"And?"

"Not only is he not singing, it also sounds like a chant."

The Sith soldier sighed and said, "Meatbags scream and meatbags run but no meatbag ever survives... huh, it is more like a chant!"

"Told you."

"Loud gleeful Statement: Meatbags scream and meatbags run but no meatbag ever survives!" HK suddenly yelled as he barged into the next house.

"I wonder what he's going to do next," said the Sith man.

"Apart from killing people?" replied the woman.

"Pretty much."

"Dude, isn't that the-"

"Shhh, I want to hear this!"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"Dude! Listen to me!" exclaimed the Sith woman.

"WHAT?" yelled the Sith male angrily.

"The ship's leaving!"

"WHAT!"

The Sith turned around to face his companion then looked in the direction she was looking, just in time to see the ship take off into space.

"Crap, do they just expect us to stay here?"

"Probably," replied his companion, sounding very cranky.

The Sith man swore under his breath before saying, "At least they left the droid."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How does that help!"

"How does what help?"

"How does having the droid help?"

The Sith man shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just wanted to point it out,"

"What's the point of pointing it out! Gosh you can be such an idiot!"

"Don't call be an idiot!"

The woman slapped him on his shoulder before saying, "Should we tell him?"

"Nah, too frightening," replied the man instantly.

"... Scaredy cat. I'm going to tell him."

"Alright, have fun with that. It's your life, I guess."

"Thanks for the confidence boost!" She glared at her companion and walked briskly over to HK. "Uh... hi," she stammered at the overbearing droid.

"Confused Statement: Why are you not killing meatbags?"

"Well, there's been a problem!"

"Confused Statement: What do you mean?"

She gulped and said in a shaky voice, "The ship left..."

"..."

"And we're stuck here..."

"..."

"For quite a while..."

"Angry Statement: Why would Master leave without me! She's never done that before!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" retorted the woman angrily.

"Amused Statement: You were not meant to answer that."

"Oh... well... I'm gonna go now."

"Angry Order: Search for Master,"

The soldier pointed to the sky and said, "Didn't she just leave?"

"Obnoxious Gloat: No, Master would never leave without me!"

"Rather cocky aren't you?"

"Cocky Statement: Not at all, I just state the truth as I was programmed to do."

"But you lie," replied the Sith woman.

"Evasion: Not directly."

"Yes, directly."

"Threatening Order: Go search or I will blast you too little, tiny bits!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm gonna go find your master!" yelped the woman.

"Threatening Statement: Good, live up to that promise or your innards will make amusing weapons!"

"I will!" The woman turned around and scuttled back to her companion like a scared puppy... or worse.


	4. Council

Her name is _finally_ Hana again, so I am going to call her Hana insted of Revan...

So, please don't get confused, she's still Revan but she's getting called Hana now....anyway, enjoy!!!

And please review!

* * *

**Council**

Catherine sighed in boredom as she sat with Hana in front of the Jedi Council. They already knew that Hana was on the right path again, but as always, they were sceptical.

"Now Revan," started Master Dorak.

"Hana," butted in Hana, smiling.

"What?"

"Call me Hana,"

"Right, well, Hana, it seems that you have finally returned to the light, but, I understand there were consequences,"

"Where is he?"

"On your ship, the Ocypete,"

"I know that, but where is it!?"

"There is no way of knowing,"

"Yes there is!?"

"Rev--Hana, there is no emotion, there is peace. Having you hysterical won't help anyone, especially not Carth."

"But--"

"You must remain calm,"

"But, she's got Carth!"

"Do not worry, she will not kill him, merely turn him to the Dark Side,"

"MERELY TURN HIM!"

"It is a minor turn of events,"

"MINOR!"

"Yes, for if you were able to be redeemed, then Carth certainly will,"

"Oh, right, yeah,"

"But for now, we need to retrain you, and start training your young accomplice,"

As soon as Catherine realised they were talking about her, she smiled widely at them before trying to hide behind Hana.

"What's wrong, Cathy?" asked Hana, anxiously looking down at the young girl.

"They're scary," replied Catherine, staring at the Jedi Council.

"You weren't scared by Bastila,"

"It's because Bassy's a Sith, and I was raised around Sith. They're predictable!"

"Are you Sith? You're not Dark Sided."

"Nope, mummy raised me to be good, but always told me to behave like a Sith on Korriban,"

"But Cathy, the Jedi aren't bad or scary, they may be a bit intimidating, but they won't hurt you,"

"I know, I've just never been close to a person that could use the Force _and_ was good, I was told they all died,"

"No, they escaped and started planning how to stop the evil,"

"Oh, that's good… in a way,"

"Don't worry Cathy, they'll stop the evil and help everyone,"

"Really?"

"Yep, and guess what,"

"What?"

"You and I are going to help save the galaxy together!"

"Really?"

"Yep, are you excited?"

"I get to help save the whole entire galaxy! That's super special awesome fantastic cool--"

"We get the idea,"

"Do I really!?"

"She tells the truth, young one," said Master Vrook.

"So I get to help save the galaxy!"

"You do,"

"AWESOME!"

"It is,"

"But why me?"

"You're strong in the Force," said Hana, smiling kindly at Catherine, "you would be very helpful,"

"That is so cool!"

"Yeah,"

"But who else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who else is gonna save the galaxy?"

"Well, I think Bastila left HK here, so he'll help, I know Zalbaar is on a shuttle to Kashyyyk, he was planning to go there as soon as we left, so we'll go ask him, Canderous will be on Coruscant, he went there a little while ago, T3 is with him… and that's all, pity, we could've really used Jolee, Mission and Juhani right about now!"

"Did you kill them?"

"I didn't kill Mission, Zalbaar did, but Jolee and Juhani were killed by me,"

"Why?"

"I was on the wrong path and I did the wrong thing,"

"Oh… well, will they be alright?"

"Who?"

"Mission, Jolee and Juhani!"

"They're dead, Cathy,"

"Oh, right, yeah,"

"Don't worry Cathy, I stopped the Dark Lord once all by myself and I'll do it again,"

"But last time you were evil!"

"I know, but I'm hoping that won't happen again, and the light is stronger than the dark...plus I was stronger than Bassy before anyway,"

"Does this mean that Bassy's is the new Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"Yes, but I'm hoping that title will soon vanish!"

"How?"

"By vanquishing the Sith,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, it's not as hard as it sounds!"

"Okay, I hope not,"

"Rev--Hana, are you going to get Canderous, Zalbaar and T3 before you train," asked Master Dorak.

"Yes, I need to get to them before Bassy does, but Cathy has to stay here,"

"I agree, there is a hidden ship nearby, Adiva can take you to it,"

"Who?"

"Her,"

Master Dorak waved his hand in the direction where a young girl was sitting. She had dark green eyes that were almost black, light brown hair and a heart-shaped face that was incredibly pale.

"You could've just said that,"

"She will go with you,"

"I want to go alone!"

"No, you need two people to pilot this ship, we were planning on Carth but he has been captured, so it has to be Adiva,"

"Alright, let's go then,"

Adiva stood up and nervously led a reluctant Hana out of the room towards the hidden ship.

"What about Bassy?" asked Catherine once the two Jedi were gone.

"She will stay away from all planets for a while, she might go back to the Star Forge," replied Master Vrook in his usual fashion.

"Is that bad?"

"Maybe, but for now, we need to start your training,"

"Ok!"


	5. Leaving

You know, as sad as it seems, I've already started Hana's past (from the Endar Spire)...I probably shouldn't of since I already have 4 stories that I haven't finished yet...oh well, I guess I can't help it! I'm addicted to writing!

Anyways, this chapter is longer to make up for my last chapter being rather short, which was kind of weird but...well...anyway...

This time I would like to thank Ellagne for betaing all my chapters and for going to beta the rest of the chaps...thanks!

Please review and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Leaving**

"Let's go," said Adiva, settling into the pilot's chair.

"Wait! I need to get HK!" exclaimed Hana jumping towards the door.

"Why? Isn't he evil?"

"Yes, but he does whatever I tell him to do,"

"And?"

"He's really helpful! I need to get him!"

Adiva wavered, then said, "Fine, but be quick!"

Hana nodded before jumping off the ship and running down the empty streets.

OOo

HK looked around the empty streets in confusion. There was no one anywhere.

"Persistent Statement: Master would never leave me! She wouldn't! She wouldn't! She wouldn't!"

"How long has he been saying that?" asked the Sith soldier, "it's been a while,"

"Not really," replied his companion, "more like a couple of minutes… I can't believe he's this persistent though! She probably left ages ago!"

"Probably, but he doesn't seem to think so,"

"He'll figure it out,"

"When?"

"Who knows!"

"I hope it's soon, he's already driving me insane!"

"Same,"

"HK!"

The new voice startled the two Sith and they jumped a few feet into the air as a young woman walked into their view.

"Revan…" said the Sith soldier, obviously confused, "What's she doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Just asking…"

"Well ask someone else!"

"Let's go,"

"Sure, let's,"

The two Sith left as Hana led HK away from the city and to the hidden ship.

oOo

"Where is it?" growled Canderous, slowly moving through the rubble, "Have you found it ,T3?"

"_No I have not found it, it's probably not even on this planet!"_ replied T3, closely following the Mandalorian.

"Can't you say anything other than Beep and Boop,"

"_I can say a lot thank you very much, you're pea brained head just can't understand me!"_

"Stupid machine, I wanted to take HK but noooo, stupid Revan wouldn't let me!"

"_Oh get a grip, I'd slap you but I have no hands!"_

"I can't believe I got stuck with a piece of trash!"

"_HEY! That's not very nice!"_

"Stupid piece of junk,"

"_That's it! I am NOT going to help you anymore!"_

"Well, let's get searching,"

"_No thanks, I'll just aimlessly follow you,"_

"Come on, let's go, hurry up!"

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm coming… stupid, mean, horrible, awful, scary piece of ****!"_

oOo

Hana frowned as she watched Adiva settle into the pilot's chair. It reminded her of the Ebon Hawk… and Carth.

"Where are we going?" asked Adiva, staring at the console.

"To Coruscant, that's where Canderous and T3 are," replied Hana, looking across at Adiva.

"Alright then, let's go to Coruscant,"

"Yeah,"

Adiva put the coordinates into the computer and steadily flew the ship into space.

oOo

"Annoyed Question: Are we there yet?" asked HK, glaring at Hana.

"Almost," replied Hana, "just be a little more patient,"

"Angry Statement: Why are we not returning to the Star Forge?"

"Because I am not Revan anymore,"

"Why not?"

"Because I changed, and now I have to turn Bastila, save Carth and destroy the Star Forge, but first I have to pick up some companions,"

"Sly Observation: Sounds remarkably familiar,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but this time it'll be different!"

"But Master--"

"HK, for the last time, I am good now! I am not evil!"

"Pout: Fine, but I like you more evil,"

"You did,"

"Consideration: Apart from the threats of sending me to the junkyard,"

"I never meant those threats by the way, I needed you!"

"Query: So I am safe?"

"Yep! But if you go evil, as in back to Bastila, the scrap heap will have a lot of new parts,"

"Indignant Cry: You wouldn't!"

"Trust me… I would,"

HK turned around and walked towards the engine room in disgust.

oOo

"Are you sure that the Mandalorian will be here?" asked Adiva, setting the ship down on the wrecked surface of Coruscant.

"Positive, he and T3 came here just before Bassy and I went to Telos," replied Hana.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure,"

"Positive?"

"Only fools are positive,"

"You really are a Jedi aren't you!?"

"I was, I have emotion, so I can't be… but I am good,"

"You have emotion?"

"Yes, I feel love and sadness and happiness, I am not a mindless person doing things for the greater good,"

"Wasn't it your emotions that turned you?"

"Yes, that was a mistake, but emotion doesn't always lead to the Dark Side,"

"I was taught that it always leads down the wrong path,"

"It turns you away from the Jedi, but that's about it...it's a...choice to give in to the darkness,"

"Oh, we weren't taught that,"

"Of course not, the Jedi wouldn't want to turn you from being a mindless zombie,"

"Is that why you left?"

"No, I left because I made an idiotic choice that I now regret more than ever,"

"Oh… it is strange how you turned so easily,"

"How so?"

"You were the most evil person in the galaxy and you were trying to rule the galaxy… now you want to save it! It is so confusing!"

"Everyone can be redeemed, no matter how evil you are, all people have good somewhere in them, you just have to find it,"

"Ok…"

"You stay here and guard the ship, HK and I are going to go find Candy and T3,"

"Candy?"

"Canderous… it annoys the crap out of him to be called Candy,"

"So why do you call him Candy,"

"Because it annoys the crap outta him! Duh!"

"Oh...well...I like your idea, you go and I'll stay,"

"Good, HK and I will be back with Candy and T3 soon,"

"Right...yeah...bye!"

Hana rolled her eyes at the stammering Jedi and walked towards the engine room to grab the sulking HK.


	6. Coruscant

I got another chapter up! I feel so happy that I finally got it up! Yay!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Warning: This chapter has T3 on a high. Be very cautious! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Coruscant:**

Hana frowned as she walked through the deserted planet of Coruscant.

"Observation: This planet is deserted," said HK, aimlessly following Hana.

"No duh, Bassy and I attacked here first," replied Hana, frowning at all the rubble that was still there, "and no one has bothered to even try to rebuild!"

"Curious Question: Why do you give everyone nicknames?"

"Well…that was totally off the subject…"

"Demanding order: Why do you give everyone a nickname?"

"It's too annoying to say their full name!"

"…"

"It's easier to call Bastila Bassy and Canderous Candy!"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that or I'll start calling you scrapheap junk!"

"Insulted Exclamation: You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!"

"Resentful Yield: …I'll be good,"

"Thank you!"

Hana smirked as she walked further into the rubble.

"Come on HK!" she called towards the droid as she walked further into the devastation, "I thought you'd be happy! We're fetching Candy after all!"

"Saddened Statement: The poor Mandalorian will be so embarrassed,"

"What did you say?"

"Lie: Nothing, Master,"

"I don't believe you but I think I just spotted Candy,"

"Excited Question: Where!? Where!? Where!?"

"Jeez, calm down, it was just an animal,"

"…"

"What?"

"Dubious Query: An animal…"

"Yes, and?"

"Lie: Nothing,"

"Come on HK, I think I know where they'll be,"

"Excited Question: Where!?"

"Just follow me,"

"Yes, Master,"

oOo

Catherine sighed as she looked over at Master Dorak, he was monitoring her Force training.

"Revan was right, you are strong in the Force," said Master Dorak.

"It's Hana," grumbled Catherine.

"What was that?"

"Her name is Hana, not Revan!"

"We shall see,"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"The pull to the Dark Side is hard to resist to a normal Jedi, but to Revan it is even harder,"

"It's Hana!"

"As I said, we shall see,"

Catherine growled as she turned away from him. All the Jedi were like that, they all called her Revan and when she corrected them, they always said 'we shall see'.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," suddenly stated Master Dorak, "do not be angry, for that will lead you to the Dark Side,"

"Oh no it won't! Hana told me that you can have emotion, just don't take the choice!"

"Choice?"

"There's a choice you can make! Embrace the darkness, or turn away from it!"

"That makes no sense ,young one, it is always emotion that leads you down the path to become a Sith,"

"No it isn't, I believe Hana,"

"You believe the Dark Lord of the Sith,"

"Former Dark Lord of the Sith,"

"We shall see,"

Catherine growled in frustration again and started to concentrate on her meditation.

oOo

Hana frowned as she worked her way through the rubble. She already had quite a few cuts from random sharp bits of rubble.

"Damn it," she growled as a piece of cement sliced through her right arm, "stupid rubble!"

"Observation: There is a lot of rubble here,"

"I KNOW! I'm not an idiot HK!"

"Pacifying Statement: I just thought I'd mention it,"

"Ugh, why would you think that?"

"Witty Comeback: I just did,"

"Whatever, come on, we have to keep looking,"

"I hope we find the Mandalorian soon…"

"What about T3?"

"Confused Question: What about T3?"

"You don't care about T3 do you?"

"Confirmation: I do not,"

"Great, well, try and find T3 anyway,"

"Question: Why?"

"Because if you see T3, Candy will be nearby,"

"Excited Exclamation: He will!"

"Geez HK, you're embarrassing me! Calm down!"

Hana sighed as she looked out over the rubble. _'This'll take forever!'_ she growled inside her head, _'Stupid evil me had to send stupid Candy to stupid Coruscant!'_

oOo

Catherine sighed as she concentrated on the chair in front of her. It was floating in the air, almost effortlessly and Master Dorak was clearly amazed and confused.

"Revan was right," he murmured, "she is strong in the Force,"

Catherine smiled a smug smile as she heard this. She felt extremely proud, and just to show off, she lifted another chair into the air.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Master Dorak as he observed, "it is remarkable! No person has ever been able to master the Force so quickly! Not even Revan!"

Catherine felt her smug smile grow wider as she lifted yet another chair into the air.

"Catherine, would you be able to _carefully_ set the chairs down?"

Catherine's smile got wider as she set each of the chairs down on all its legs and in perfect condition.

"Amazing," breathed Master Dorak, "I must go and tell the Council right away!"

With that said, Master Dorak left the room and a very smug Catherine behind.

oOo

Canderous groaned as he watched T3 trundle around like a maniac. He knew that T3 wasn't going to help.

"Look T3, calm down! We need to keep searching!" yelled Canderous at the crazy machine, "I don't know what that oil did to you but make it go away!"

"_It's always oil! No one ever suspects me! Hehehe, I feel sooo proud! Go meeeeeee!"_

"T3..."

"_Whose T3? Not me! I'm a birdie! A big, floppy winged birdie!"_

"Come on T3!"

"_T3 this and T3 that! Just lighten up Mandy! You don't have to be soooo serious all the time!"_

"This is depressing…"

"_I'm as fast as the wind!"_

"We need to keep looking…"

"_Wheeeeeeeeee__!"_

"Come on T3! We'll have to run if you keep this up!"

"_Who needs to run when you've got wheeeeeeeeeeeels!"_

"Well, at least it can't get much worse than this."

"HEY, CANDY!" Suddenly yelled out Hana from nearby.

"Oh Crap…"


	7. Interlude

Yay! It's the next chapter! (And it's about time!)

Hope you like cause I sure do! Anyway...I really hope you like it and...

REVIEW PLEASE! (See! I said please! So now you _have_ to review!)

* * *

**Interlude**

Canderous sighed as he followed Hana towards the ship.

"Revan--" started Canderous, only to be given the evil eye by Hana, "What?"

"It's Hana!" exclaimed Hana angrily, "I am NOT Revan anymore!"

"I've heard that before,"

"Canderous--"

"What? If you're good then I don't get to kill many people,"

"Gloomy Agreement: Neither will I," said HK suddenly.

"You can kill the Sith," replied Hana, smirking as she watched T3 roll around in circles.

"Just Sith!?" exclaimed Canderous in disappointment.

"And maybe a threatening person or two,"

"Curious Question: What about Master's Play Thing?" asked HK.

"WHAT!?"

"Confirmation: Master's Play Thing,"

"HK! DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"Playful Question: Call him what?"

"'My Play Thing'! He isn't!"

"Persistent Statement: But he is,"

"No he's not! Now don't call him that again or I will throw you in the junk yard!"

"Horrified Exclamation: You wouldn't!"

"Do you want to test that theory?"

HK simply walked onto the ship, followed by Canderous and T3, who was still circling like a drunk.

oOo

Adiva nervously looked over at Canderous as she went through the launching sequence. She had to admit, she was rather afraid of him -- he was a Mandalorian after all!

"Don't worry Adiva," whispered Hana as she placed her hand on the seat, "Candy won't hurt you, neither will HK,"

"What about the other droid?" asked Adiva, nervously looking over at T3.

"Who? Oh, T3! You don't need to worry about T3! He's just on a high! He's harmless, unless you're on the opposite side…"

"Am I on the right side?"

"Yep, you're on my side, so… yep,"

"Good,"

Adiva heaved a sigh of relief but still kept a close eye on HK and Canderous as they set off.

oOo

Hana smiled as she watched T3 circle around the ship. He was driving everyone insane, except Hana. It was reminding her of her own drunk time, so she didn't mind.

oOo

_Hana smiled as she walked into the Sith party. Carth was awkwardly trailing behind her._

"_Come on Carth," said Hana, "enjoy yourself here! It's a party after all!"_

"_I'd prefer to just stand here," replied Carth, but Hana was gone, "Hana?"_

_Hana walked up to one of the Sith, the one she talked to at the cantina and smiled, "Nice party,"_

"_If you like this you'll love what's to come," replied the sith, smiling suggestively._

"_Maybe…"_

_Hana suddenly found a bottle of Tarisian Ale thrust into her hands, "what's this?" she asked, staring at the bottle._

"_Your own personal drink," replied the Sith._

"_Be careful," suddenly called out a Sith woman, "that ale has quite a kick to it,"_

"_Aww, come on, we don't have duty tomorrow! So why not enjoy ourselves!?"_

"_Good point,"_

_Hana opened the bottle and took a sip, she obviously liked it because she had more and more, just like everyone else._

_Carth stared at it all in silence, everyone was drinking, then, he found Hana swaying by his side._

"_Not you too!" he growled, staring at the unsteady Hana._

"_Aww! Come on Carthy Poo! Itsh all good fun!" replied Hana, swinging her arm over him, "lichen up a bit!"_

"_What. Did. You. Call. Me!?"_

"_Ha-ha-ha, whachs wrong Carthy Poo!? Ha-ha-ha, your shackets all funny!"_

"_Gee…thanks,"_

"_It's sheally orange too!"_

"_Hana…"_

_Hana swayed and chuckled drunkenly, "Shome on Carthy Poo! Join the parshie!"_

"_I think I'll stay here,"_

"_Aww, it'll be no fun wichout ya!"_

"_I'm sure it will,"_

_Hana laughed again and stumbled away from Carth. "Shere'd shveryshone go?" she asked, her words badly slurring together._

"_Hana…" Carth edged his way towards her and looked at her anxiously, "what's wrong?"_

"_The shole shorld is shupshide shawn!"_

_Hana started laughing maniacally and Carth groaned. "We better go back,"_

"_Sheah…but I lishe it shere! It's shust--"_

_Hana was cut off as she fell over into Carth's chest, unconscious, and not long after her every Sith was on the ground unconscious._

"_And that's why I don't drink unless I'm depressed," said Carth, snatching two put the armour in Hana's bag and picked her up._

"_I really hope this doesn't happen again!"_

oOo

Hana smiled as she remembered the good times she had with Carth… mostly before she found out she was Revan and she turned evil. Although, when she woke up the next day after that party, she had one hell of a headache, and was still a bit tipsy.

Hana smiled again as her eyes trailed away from T3.

"I'll get you back Carth," she whispered into the darkness of space, "I promise! I will find you and save you from the clutches of Bastila. And, if I can, I will save Bassy as well… just hold on until I get there! Please do! I love you too much too see you make the same mistake I made! Please hold on, please do!"

oOo

"Observation: Master is muttering to herself again," stated HK to Canderous as they sat on the lounge inside the middle of the ship.

"Nice observation, HK," said Canderous, "just bit obvious,"

"Curious Question: Why is it obvious?"

"Revan's always muttering to herself about Carth. Even when she was evil."

"Sly Question: How do you know she talked about him when she was evil? She never did in the presence of people,"

"She talks about him in her sleep,"

"Perverted Question: How do you know what she says in her sleep?"

"It's not like that you pervert! I had to go wake her up when the Republic attacked!"

"Sarcastic Statement: Sure you did,"

"I did!""Um, guys… we're there," said Adiva, turning around, "can you tell Hana?"

"Sure," said Canderous shooting up, "I will,"

"Thanks,"

Canderous slightly blushed as Adiva smiled flirtatiously and went to go tell Hana that they were on Kashyyyk.


	8. A Surprise

It's the next chapter! I'm so excited!

Anyway, thanks to Ellagne for being the beta yet again!

So... please review and enjoy... but more so review!

* * *

**A surprise**

"Okay…we need to find Zalbaar," said Hana as she and the others stepped off the ship, "he'd be with the other Wookies, right?"

"Probably, Re-Hana, though would they accept us?" asked Canderous, uneasily looking around.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well… we nearly convinced them all the Czerka was good, and that they were meant to be slaves, and that they should follow Chundaar,"

"Um… Candy… if I remember correctly… it was you that tried all that stuff, not me,"

"Well… will they accept me?"

"Most likely not,"

"WHAT!"

"Stay here with Adiva; I'll go find Zalbaar with T3 and HK,"

"Alright, I'll stay with Adiva,"

"… No argument?"

"Nope,"

"Nothing?"

"No,"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CANDEROUS I KNEW AND… um… liked… I think… do I?"

"Gee, thanks Hana, that sounded nice to start with,"

"But still, no arguments, no 'I wanna go', no 'can I kill them'?"

"None at all,"

"Hey Candy… do you by any chance like Adiva?"

Canderous slightly blushed but quickly hid it.

"No, don't be ridiculous, why would I like a Jedi!?"

"Whatever… let's go T3... and HK,"

"Yes Master,"

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn! I cannot carry this bag all by myself!" _exclaimed T3 as he hurried towards Hana, finally out of his drunken state.

"What are you carrying, T3?" asked Hana, looking at the bag that T3 was dragging behind him.

"_It's none of your bloody business!"_

"Why do you sound so defensive?"

"_Well I dunno, maybe I was being rude! But you, just like all the other idiots, CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME! Stupid human…"_

"Well… let's go…"

oOo

Adiva smiled as she watched Canderous come back into the ship. She didn't know why he was here but she like it, although, she was still a little scared of him.

"Hey," said Canderous, coming up to her, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing really," replied Adiva with a smile, "just studying the controls more, I like to familiarize myself with everything on a ship I'm flying,"

"I see… sounds kinda weird,"

"I know, it's just me,"

Canderous grunted and walked away, as soon as he rounded the corner and was out of sight and hearing, Adiva let out a sigh and let the red overtake her face.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," she stated, not wanting to admit her feelings, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace,"

She kept mumbling that one part of the Jedi code until she had her emotions under control again.

oOo

"Now… where are we?" asked Hana, looking around the walkway vacantly.

"_You better not be asking me!"_ yelled T3 in his beeps, _"I have one huge headache and I am __not__ in the mood!"_

"Do you know where we are, T3?"

"_DIDN'T I JUST BLOODY HELL SAY NOT TO ASK ME! Oh, that's right, you're a human, you can't understand me can you!? Stupid human…"_

"Um…"

"Statement: I believe that was a 'no', Master," said HK, "And don't ask me, I do not know either,"

"Okay… then it's up to me," said Hana, "well… it shouldn't be too hard… I'll just follow the path!"

"_If it was that obvious, why did you ask us!?"_ demanded T3.

"Let's go,"

"_Stupid human can't think for herself and makes droids think for her… meanie,"_

oOo

As Hana, T3 and HK walked up to the doorway to the wookie village, Hana frowned.

"Something doesn't seem right," she said uneasily as she walked into the village.

Hana, T3 and HK walked straight into the chieftain's hut and Hana gasped and cried out at the person in front of her.

"MISSION!" she yelled in amazement.

She saw Mission take a deep breath, and slowly turn around; a terrified look was on her face.

"Hi… Revan," she gasped out, waiting for the attack that would kill her.

"It's Hana," said Hana, uneasily looking down at her feet, "not Revan,"

"WHAT!?"

"What?"

Hana looked up and came face to face with Mission's excited eyes.

"You mean you're good again! Or… is this a charade?"

"No… Carth turned me back… I guess I never really was on the Dark side… more the Grey side,"

"Grey side?"

"Not light but not dark,"

"Oh… well, I really do hope it's you… Revan didn't suit you,"

"Thanks, Mission,"

"Was that a sincere thanks?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome! You are back!"

"Ok… hey Mission…"

"What?"

"Why do you trust me?"

"What are you talking about, Hana? Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"Well… I was good before I found out was Revan…and then I turned on you and everyone else, I ordered Zalbaar to kill you, I killed Jolee and Juhani, and many other innocent people and Jedi, but you trust me… why?"

"I dunno, you just don't look evil,"

"What?"

"When you found out you were Revan, I could tell when you were evil, because your eyes darkened and you took on an evil expression,"

"I did?"

"Yeah, and now it's back to the way it was when we first met,"

"… You took notice of my eyes…"

"They were really pretty, so I remembered them, and now they're really pretty again, so you're back to normal!"

"Thanks… I think,"

Mission ran up to Hana and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad you're back," she said.

oOo

"_So… Revan has turned back into the Hana that rescued me and my people from slavery,"_ said the chieftain in the wookie language, _"I am glad about that,"_

"_So am I,"_ said Zalbaar,_ "I prefer Hana to Revan, although, I don't think you ever really became Revan again,"_

"I don't think so either Zalbaar," said Hana smiling, "I didn't like killing people as… quickly as I used to,"

"_No, you didn't. And you would never kill a child,"_

"Or a Grey-sided Jedi,"

"_Or any animal,"_

"Sounds like a pretty wimpy Sith to me," said Mission suddenly, "A great Light-side person but one wimpy Sith!"

"I know," said Hana, smiling at Mission's comment, "but I never turned back into my original evil self, I couldn't,"

"One question… why not?"

"I needed Carth,"

"You needed Carth!"

"_Mission! The love of someone can go very deep! Even evil cannot corrupt love!" _said Zalbaar with a sigh.

"But still! She didn't turn fully evil because SHE NEEDED CARTH!" said Mission, practically laughing.

"I did!" repeated Hana with a deep blush, "I don't know why but I did!"

"It's kind of weird,"

"It's love,"

"Whatever,"

"Now…I'm afraid I have to pull you two away from Kashyyyk,"

"Why?"

"I need your help,"

"Why?"

"Carth got captured by Bastila and I need to save him… and her if I can,"

"Carth got captured!"

"Yeah, and I need to rescue him,"

"Count me in!"

"Really?"

"Yep, no way am I letting you do this by yourself!"

"Thanks Mission,"

"_And I'm coming too,"_ said Zalbaar, _"life debt or no life debt; you are my friend so I will help,"_

"Thanks Zalbaar!"

"Right… let's go save Carth! And maybe Bastila…" said Mission with a huge smile.

"Yeah," said Hana, "let's,"

* * *


	9. Unexpected Appearence

YAY! It's another chapter! I've been working on this for a while and FINALLY posted it! *cheering*

And, since I'm now on HOLIDAYS I can write a lot more! So, look forward to new chapters really soon!

Anyway, I'd like to thank Ellagne for one again being my beta! I really appreciate it!

Hope you like it and please, please, please review!

* * *

**Unexpected Appearance**

Carth groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, very dark. He tried to stand up but his legs gave way.

"Damn it," he growled, "what am I going to do now? Hana needs my help!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Bastila, emerging from the shadows.

"Hana! How can you not know Hana!?"

"I believe her name is Revan,"

"It was,"

"And what's that supposed to imply?"

"She's good, Bastila! You know she is, you just don't want to admit it!"

"No Carth, my Master is temporarily incapacitated, she will back soon enough,"

"And why would she come back?"

"If she is temporarily good as you say, she will come to save you,"

"So what are you going to do? Good always prevails!"

"Ah, but that's the thing, now that I have you, nothing can stop Revan from returning to us!"

"Your point?"

"Once she sees her beloved Carth... disposed of, she will fall to the dark side again!"

"Yeah... but wouldn't she kill you?"

"Of course not, she'll kill the one responsible,"

"Who will that be?"

"A young child,"

"WHAT!"

"Isn't it lovely!? If Revan sees you gone, and the child standing next to you, she will automatically kill the child, fully unleashing her evil side!"

"It won't work! Hana has common sense!"

"True, but, I know how to break her,"

"How?"

"I could kill you but... I have something better in mind,"

"What!?"

"It was Revan's original plan... to turn you,"

"It won't work! I won't stray from Hana or the Republic!"

"We'll see,"

oOo

Hana inhaled sharply as she felt something pierce her heart. She didn't know why, but she felt as if Carth was in serious trouble.

"Are you ready Hana?" asked Adiva.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Hana.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Mission, spinning around.

"Tatooine, I need to check something,"

"What exactly?"

"You'll see,"

oOo

Mission sighed as the ship set down on Tatooine. She didn't like this place, it had too many memories.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Mission again as she, HK, T3, Zalbaar and Canderous stepped out of the ship, leaving Adiva behind.

"The desert, I need to speak to the Sand People," replied Hana.

"Don't they hate you?" asked Canderous, "you did nearly destroy their home!"

"That was you, Candy," replied Hana, "and maybe you should stay here again,"

"..."

"You ain't coming Candy, I need to be _peaceful_ with the sand people,"

"But--"

"No buts! Now go! NOW!"

Canderous grumbled as he hopped back onto the ship.

"Bye Candy!" yelled Mission and Hana after him.

oOo

Hana sighed as she looked around the desert planet. It was empty and full of sand, so, not much had changed.

"So... why are we going to the Sand People?" asked Mission as they walked along.

"I need to ask them something," replied Hana, staring at the junk suspended in mid-air.

"What's wrong?"

Mission looked to where Hana was looking and gasped as she saw the flying junk.

"What the hec? Is there a Jedi nearby?"

"Not that I can sense,"

"Of course you can't sense me!" cried out a familiar voice, "you killed me! So I'm kind of a GHOST!"

Mission shrieked and hid behind Zalbaar while Hana groaned as the ghost of... _Jolee appeared_!

"Hi Jolee," said Hana with a frown, "it's wonderful to see you,"

"You killed me," stated Jolee.

"I never realised! Thanks for pointing that out old... and dead... man,"

"You killed me!"

"Shut up!"

"You killed me!"

"Damn it,"

"You killed me!"

Hana groaned and turned around.

"I can't be bothered to talk to the Sand People now," she said to Mission.

"Why not?" asked Mission.

"He dampened my spirits," replied Hana, pointing to Jolee, "I'll probably start a war if I go there,"

"You killed me! And Juhani!" yelled Jolee in Hana's ear.

"That reminds me... how is Juhani?" asked Hana turning to face Jolee.

"She's fine," said Jolee, "but not happy, she knows that you killed her!"

"I'm so scared!"

"You should be,"

"Why?"

"I'll be back!"

Hana yelped as Jolee vanished.

"PLEASE DON'T!" she yelled, "PLEASE!"

"Solemn Statement: I don't think he heard you," said HK.

"Oh he did," replied Hana, "he just ignored me... damn that old man!"

"Obvious Statement: He is annoying you,"

"Really! I never knew!"

"Question: Why didn't you?"

"That was called sarcasm HK! Try it some time!"

"_When are we going back?"_ asked T3, _"I mean, I don't mean to rush you or nothing but... well... we kinda need to get going! Dumb, stupid humans!"_

"What's wrong, T3?" asked Hana, looking down at the small droid.

"_Well maybe I feel myself going HIGH again! And I really don't want to go high out here!"_

"What?"

"_OH YOU STUPID HUMAN! Stupid human can't understand me,"_

"T3..."

"_CAN WE JUST GO!?"_

"I think we should go," said Mission, "T3 is acting rather weird,"

"Question: Do you think he'll go high again, Master?" asked HK suddenly.

"I hope not," replied Hana, "it got rather... disturbing last time,"

"Agreement: I agree,"

"Thanks HK... nice to know... let's go,"

"_THANK-YOU! Finally someone sees sense! We're leaving! We're leaving! We're leaving!"_

"Um... I think T3's going on a high again..." said Hana, staring at the hyperactive droid.

"Agreement: I agree," replied HK.

"Okay... then let's get him back to the ship,"

"_YAY! I'm a birdie again! WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Yep, he's on a high,"

* * *


	10. Flirting and Discussions

YAY! It's the next chapter and about time too...

Anyway, I would like to thank Ellagne for once again being my beta...

Please review people! Please!

**

* * *

**

**Flirting and Discussions**

Catherine sighed as she watched Master Dorak pace back and forth. It was getting tiring.

"When's Hana coming back?" she asked again, groaning as she got no response.

"They probably don't even know," sighed Catherine, "I wonder where she is,"

"Young one, why have you stopped training?" asked Master Vrook, appearing in the room.

"I don't wanna," replied Catherine, "cause no one will tell me where Hana is or when she's coming back!"

"We do not know,"

"You don't! But you're Jedi! You know everything!"

"We do not, we cannot,"

"You can't!"

"No, we know nothing for certain,"

"Darn..."

"But one thing is certain; you must get rid of this emotional attachment for Revan,"

"Why!?"

"Emotions get in the way of everything, by having emotions, you are opening yourself up to the possibility of becoming a Sith,"

"I can have emotions without becoming a Sith!"

"Look what emotions did to Revan,"

"She's different,"

"You mean evil,"

"No, just different! Emotions don't lead you down the path to the Dark side! They give you a life! They take you to the crossroads! You can either choose the road to light or the one to dark! It's your own choice!"

"It still does not make sense, young one,"

"Yes it does, but you don't get it cause you have no emotion!"

"Do not get angry, for there is no emotion, only peace,"

"Whatever,"

Catherine scowled at the Jedi Master and ran out of the room.

oOo

Hana sighed as she stared out of the window. The view was the same, black, pitch black.

"Don't worry Carth," whispered Hana as a tear fell down her cheek, "We'll be there soon! I promise! I'll save you, I promise that as well!"

"Hana... where are we going now?" asked Mission, walking towards Hana.

"We have to check in with the Jedi Council, and then, we go to Carth,"

"Alright, don't worry Hana... we'll save him and Bastila!"

"I hope so,"

"We will!"

Hana smiled and leaned on her arm, which was resting on the window sill.

"I don't know Mission; I guess I don't have your confidence on this one... Bassy's gonna be hard to sway back,"

"But it won't be impossible!"

"No... I guess it won't be,"

Mission smiled then left the room.

"But hard," whispered Hana once Mission was out of hearing range, "very, very, very hard,"

oOo

Catherine grinned as she watched Hana walk up to the Jedi, she looked different.

As soon as the Council nodded and Hana started walking away, Catherine bounced up and ran towards the frowning woman.

"Hey Hana!" she exclaimed as she hugged the woman, "Are you alright!"

"Hello Cathy," replied Hana, hugging Catherine back, "I'm fine, are you?"

"Yep! Have you got Carth yet?"

"Not yet, we're about to leave to go to him,"

"Ok... can I come to!?"

"No Cathy, you can't,"

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous,"

"How?"

"It's Bassy... she's strong and powerful... and then there's most of the Sith army there as well,"

"Then why are you going if it's that dangerous?"

"Because I made a promise, Cathy,"

"What kind of promise?"

"That I would find and save Carth,"

"Oh..."

"And try to redeem Bassy,"

"Redeem?"

"Yes, I am going to save Carth and then... try to sway Bastila back to the light,"

"What if you can't?"

"Then there will be a fight,"

"Between who?"

"Me and Bassy,"

"What if she wins?"

"Then the galaxy is doomed,"

Catherine blinked and stared at Hana in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing in horror, just like a fish.

"Don't worry Cathy! I'll get her back to us! She'll come back to the light! I'm sure of it!" said Hana smiling at Catherine.

"Really?" asked Catherine, obviously not believing Hana.

"Yep,"

"Okay then... if you say so,"

"Trust me Cathy... it'll all be fine!"

"That's good!"

"Yes it is,"

"Be careful Hana,"

"You too,"

"'Kay!"

Catherine frowned as she watched Hana walk away, before she smirked mischievously.

"You won't leave me behind this time," she said as she creeped after Hana, "I won't be left behind this time! I won't!"

oOo

"What are you doing?" asked Adiva as she turned around to face Canderous, "because whatever it is, it is really annoying,"

"I'm cleaning my blaster," replied Canderous, smirking at Adiva.

"I find that very hard to believe,"

"And why is that?"

"There's clanging,"

"And?"

"Oh come on!"

"I dropped my blaster,"

"You dropped your blaster?"

"Yep,"

Adiva frowned again and got up from the pilot's chair and slowly walked over to Canderous.

"And why did you drop your blaster?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Just answer the question,"

"Maybe I just wanted to get a pretty girl's attention,"

"And who would this pretty girl be?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I guess I do,"

Canderous smirked as he looked into Adiva's bright green eyes.

"Are you sure?" he teased, the smirk growing larger.

"Actually... no," said Adiva, pulling away.

Canderous smirk vanished as he raised his eyebrow over Adiva's sudden change of mind, "Okay... why not?"

"I am a Jedi. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity--"

"Forget the Jedi,"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me... what's so great about the Jedi anyway?"

"They are right! If I give up the Jedi then I am an easy target for the Dark side!"

"I don't think so... at least not if you're strong enough to fend off the darkness,"

"What?"

"Okay, look, I won't lie, I would so prefer you evil but... evil Revan didn't turn out so well... so evil Adiva might not either,"

"So what are you saying?"

"Go grey,"

"GREY!"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound so bad, that old bat Jolee pulled it off well,"

"The Jedi are all I have! I can't abandon them!"

"You won't be... if they need your help and ask, then you can help and you can hate the Sith,"

"What you are describing is the same as a Jedi--"

"Except you'd get emotion,"

"It does sound nice... but the Jedi are my family... I don't know what to do,"

Canderous smirked and lay his blaster down on the table, "get back to me when you decide,"

Adiva smiled as her face turned red. "I will... but don't wait up; it might take a while,"

"How long is a while?"

"Probably... until the mission's over... or until either you or I are about to die,"

"Try the mission's over one,"

"Alright, it might be before,"

"Even better! I just hope it's something I'll like!"

Adiva chuckled as she walked away from the Mandalorian.

"Be careful what you wish for," she said as she sat down in the pilot's chair.

oOo

"Are we ready to go?" asked Hana as she jumped into the ship.

"Query: Are we?" said HK innocently.

"HK..."

"_We're ready,"_ growled T3, _"Everyone's here... and there's an extra person on board... a stowaway which you probably won't notice until it's too late... stupid humans,"_

"What's up, T3?" asked Hana, as she stared at the talkative droid.

"_Stupid human,"_

"We're ready," said Adiva, spinning around in the chair, "Everyone's accounted for,"

"_And there's an extra! Don't forget her!"_

"Okay! Let's go!" said Hana, smiling at everyone within range.

"_What about... Uh... never mind... you wouldn't understand anyway,"_

"Okay... thanks for that... information T3... let's go Adiva,"

"Right," said Adiva as she started the ship.


	11. Stowaways and Ghosts

Hmmm... well... I finished another chapter... obviously... yeah...

Anyway... enjoy...

And please... uh... review! yeah... review... *drops into deep thinking*

**

* * *

**

Stowaways and ghosts

Hana sighed as she wandered around the ship. Everyone was very solemn and gloomy. It was a rather depressing environment.

"Um... Hana," suddenly came Canderous' voice from the cargo hold, "I think there's something here you need to see..."

"What?" asked Hana as she walked into the cargo hold, "what could be--"

"Hey!" chirped Catherine as she saw Hana walk in, "how's it going?"

"Cathy... why are you here!?"

"I didn't want to get left behind again!"

"But Cathy... this is a VERY dangerous mission... I can't have you here!"

"Well, I am here!"

"_See, I told you there was a stowaway," _gloated T3 as he trundled past, _"Not like you actually LISTENED to me! If you did we might've had a chance to drop her back with the Jedi but noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, just like every other human you IGNORED ME! Stupid human..."_

"Shut up T3," growled Hana as she stared at Catherine, "I don't want to hear your beeps and boops,"

"_Oh, I'm beeping now!? Fine! I'll beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"_

"T3! SHUT UP!"

"_Fine, I'll go have a nice moan to Adiva,"_

"I'm gonna go check on Adiva," said Canderous, staring at the angry woman, "bye,"

Hana growled as T3 trundled off after the running Canderous in the direction of the bridge and she turned her attention back to Catherine.

"You shouldn't be here, Cathy! This is way too dangerous for you!" she yelled again.

"They why are you doing it?" asked Catherine with a grumble.

"Because I'm older and I've been trained by the Jedi, TWICE!"

"But still--"

"You may be strong with the force Cathy. Hell, you may be one of the best damn Jedi out there, but you're not experienced enough! You need to be older and have been trained by the Jedi at least once to do a mission like this!"

"She's right you know," suddenly came Jolee's voice, "For a Jedi turned Sith twice..."

"Thanks Jolee, you're a real support!" yelled back Hana, growling as Jolee appeared with Juhani next to him.

"Just telling the kid the truth,"

"In your awkward and twisted way,"

"Pretty much,"

"Hello Revan," said Juhani suddenly, "I see you're doing well,"

"Yeah... sorry about killing you," said Hana.

"You are sorry, Revan? You killed me and all you can say is SORRY! Oh that's right, you're Dark Lady of the Sith, you don't need to make up for you misdeeds!"

"Um... it's Hana now,"

"Oh, I've heard that one before!"

"Really! This time I plan to keep it as Hana!"

"I don't believe it will work,"

"It will! You'll see! And I really am sorry about the whole killing you thing,"

"Being sorry is all very well and good, but it won't bring me back now will it!?"

"Geez, calm down Juhani, you're forgetting one very important fact,"

"And what would that be?"

"I killed Jolee, Bassy killed you,"

"Oh... that is true..."

"Yes, it is,"

"But you would've killed me anyway!"

"You don't know that,"

"I have proof,"

"What proof?"

"You killed Jolee,"

"What? That's your proof! Trust me Juhani, that old bat is just annoying,"

"HEY! I'm standing right here!" shouted Jolee angrily, "shouldn't you respect your elders, especially since he's DEAD!"

"All the more reason not to respect you," replied Hana, smirking.

"You're evil!"

"No... I'm grey, like you,"

"No, definitely evil,"

"Great, are you staying old man?"

"Yes, I believe I am,"

"Do you have to?"

"Yep,"

"Damn,"

"Stop this fighting," said Juhani, shaking her transparent head, "it is ridiculous,"

"Don't tell me what's ridiculous!" exclaimed Jolee, "I'm older and you have to respect your elders,"

"You are also dead,"

"You're point?"

"No one respects an old man when he's dead, there's no point really,"

Jolee growled, glared at Hana and then floated off into the ship.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Juhani," said Hana with a slight smile, "it's nice,"

"Why? So you can gloat about killing me!?"

"No... I did say sorry,"

"Sorry won't cut it, Revan! I trusted you and you turned on me! I should've known that you weren't to be trusted,"

"Fine, at least saying sorry has gotten the guilt of killing you off my chest! After all, saying sorry and having it not accepted so heals all the guilt I've been carrying for all these years!"

"You have not been carrying guilt! YOU'RE A SITH!"

"And? I STILL HAD FEELINGS!"

"You were a Sith! You didn't care about feelings!"

"Fine, if you want to know the truth Juhani, I never completely fell to the Dark side again, I couldn't kill anyone! It hurt to do so!"

"That is odd. Sith are reckless, filled with hate and not caring about others,"

"Sounds like me, it so explains why I felt guilt and love,"

"Love?"

"I still love Carth, Juhani, I really do,"

"But... how?"

"I don't know! I guess it was a strong feeling!"

"That... actually explains why you changed,"

"So you believe I've changed!"

"Not completely, you still have strong emotional ties and attachments, which no Jedi should have,"

"Who said I was gonna be a Jedi?"

"You are not?"

"NO WAY! I love Carth, and you can't love with the Jedi!"

"I understand that,"

"YOU DO!?"

"Yes, don't sound so surprised, I was a Sith once too, remember?"

"Yeah... but you were completely evil..."

"So were you, once,"

"Yeah..." said Hana with a flinch, "I try to forget that..."

"I apologise," quickly said Juhani, noticing Hana's expression, "I did not know that you were trying to forget,"

"No one ever does... are you going to help us stop the Sith?"

"If I can, I don't know how much help a ghost can be,"

"We'll find something for you to do,"

"Why's she see through?" asked Catherine suddenly, unable to be silent any longer.

"She's a ghost, Cathy," said Hana, smiling at the awed child.

"Why?"

"Because she died,"

"Why?"

"Cathy..."

"What?"

"Silent! Now!"

"Right... okay... can I go talk to Adiva?"

"Yes, go ahead,"

Catherine smiled as she skipped out of the cargo hold and into the ship, towards the bridge.

"You have a child on board," said Juhani, staring after the young girl, "why is she here?"

"She snuck aboard, apparently she didn't want to be left behind again," replied Hana with a sigh, "and we can't go back to Telos and drop her off, so she has to come with us... I just don't want her to die!"

"She understands what this mission is,"

"Does she? She's still a child!"

"It doesn't mean she's not smart, she lived on Korriban for years,"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been spying on you Revan; I heard what they all said about her,"

"Right... okay... that's not creepy,"

"I needed to see what was going on,"

"And you did this by... spying on me..."

"Yes, and?"

"Sorry, it just sounds creepy,"

"Okay... well... where are we?"

"What?"

"In space, how far away from Bastila?"

"Not far, we're quite close,"

"Shouldn't you tell everyone?"

"I will... soon,"

"When's that?"

"When Adiva tells me we're nearly there, in case you forgot, my sense of direction is not the best... in fact, it's considerably worse,"

"Ah, yes, I remember, you got lost on Tatooine,"

"ONCE!"

"It was every time we were there,"

"Well... it's all sand! Very confusing!"

"There were many landmarks Hana,"

"Yeah, yeah... still confusing!"

"Whatever you say,"

"I'm going to check with Adiva how far away we are,"

"I'll come with you,"

"Alright,"

Hana frowned as she walked towards the bridge. She knew that soon, she would have to face Bastila, and she really didn't want to.


	12. Bastila and Carth

I think I update too fast on this story... I need to concentrate on my other stories... thus the reason I probably won't update for a little while... a very long little while anyway... yeah... moving on...

...Please enjoy and review!!!

**

* * *

****Bastila and Carth**

"Okay..." said Hana as she walked onto the bridge, "how far away are we?"

"Not far," replied Adiva, spinning around to face Hana, "we're just about there,"

"Okay... then it's time to tell everyone,"

Adiva nodded and stared at the consoles in front of her, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on our course,"

"Right,"

Hana took a deep breath before walking back into the ship.

oOo

"Since Cathy decided to tag along with us, someone will have to stay behind to keep an eye on her," said Hana to the listening crew.

"I vote for T3," said Canderous, leaning back in his chair.

"Seconded," said Jolee.

_"Why me?"_ asked T3, _"Why can't it be one of the LOSERS that got themselves killed!? They're useless anyway!"_

"He could help," said Mission suddenly, "T3's very smart,"

_"Thank you! Someone finally thinks I'm smart! THANK YOU!"_

"But who needs him?" said Canderous with a sigh.

"Agreement: I agree with the Manderlorian meatbag," said HK.

"Fine, T3, you're staying behind," said Hana, "I wish you could come, you are smart, but you're also the most useless,"

_"HEY! That is so not nice!"_

"Don't sound so insulted T3! You should be the happiest; you're the one that is least likely to die,"

_"Oh yeah... SUCK! I GET TO LIVE"_

"Although if they target the ship first then you'll be the first to get destroyed,"

_"DAMMIT!"_

"How far away are we?" asked Juhani as she floated into the room.

"Not far," replied Hana, "we should be there any minute now,"

"Um... just out of curiosity... did you; by any chance... plan what we're going to do when we arrive there?" asked Canderous.

"No... I thought we'd just go with whatever happens! Of course I bloody well planned out what we're going to do!" replied Hana angrily.

"Okay, okay! I was just checking!"

"I'm may have been a Sith twice but it doesn't mean I'm as bloody dumb as they are!"

"Okay!"

"Am I coming too?" asked Adiva suddenly.

"Yes," replied Hana, "two living Jedi and two dead are a lot better odds than one living Jedi and two dead,"

"Right,"

Canderous uneasily sighed as he heard that and slowly stood up. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hana, growling at Canderous' bored face, "and yes Candy, you can go,"

"Good..."

oOo

"Something wrong, Hana?" asked Mission as she walked into Hana's room.

"I guess you could say that," replied Hana, "I was just thinking of the time that Carth and I were discussing Revan on Taris,"

"Oh... sorry Hana,"

"It's alright... you know, it's rather ironic what happened!"

"I bet, you probably insulted yourself!"

"Yes, I did,"

"You did that many times,"

"True,"

"Well... we're about to start, Hana,"

"I know Mish... I'll be there in a minute,"

Mission nodded and left the room as Hana sighed and the memory of her time on Taris flashed into her mind.

oOo

_"Well... this is boring," said Hana as she and Carth walked down the pathway in the Lower City of Taris, "very, very boring!"_

_"You've been saying that for ages!" exclaimed Carth with a groan._

_"And?"_

_"It's annoying!"_

_"So? I like saying it! I'm bored!"_

_"I bet even Revan wasn't this annoying... even if she was an evil-"_

_"What's with you and comparing me to Revan!? I AM NOT REVAN! Understand... I-AM-NOT-REVAN!"_

_"Sorry! I was just pointing it out!"_

_"Well stop it! I don't like being compared to that evil, diabolical, idiot who betrayed her own people! She's just an evil meanie!"_

_"Okay, okay, sorry,"_

_"Thank you,"_

oOo

Hana smiled one last time at the memory before standing up and walking towards the rest of the crew.

It was time to save Carth and Bastila... or die trying.

"Are we ready?" asked Hana as she looked around at the group, smiling as everyone nodded, "then let's save Carth and Bassy!"

oOo

Hana frowned as she walked through the empty ship with Mission. They had all split up into teams and were making their way through the ship individually.

"It's not right," breathed Hana as she looked around the corner into another empty corridor, "it's too empty - where are all the Sith?"

"You got me," replied Mission, "I was expecting more resistance,"

"So was I,"

"It's weird,"

"Very,"

Hana and Mission both frowned as they reached the door to the bridge.

"This is just weird," said Hana with a sigh.

"You're telling me," said Jolee, appearing beside Hana with Juhani, "this whole ship's empty,"

"What about the bridge?"

"What am I!? Psychic!? I don't know what's in there!"

"Shut it, old man, we need to be quiet while going in,"

"Why?"

"Bassy might be there!"

"And if she's not?"

"Then we go onto Plan B,"

"Which would be?"

"Leave,"

"Of course,"

"Plus, I'm sure Bassy's here; after all, our ship wasn't blown to smithereens when we arrived,"

"Good point,"

"I know! I'm a genius!"

"Don't get cocky,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Hana scowled at Jolee as she took a deep breath and stepped onto the bridge.

oOo

"Ah, it's my master," said Bastila as she watched Hana enter the room, "with two ghosts and a Twi'lek girl who should be dead,"

"Shut up Bassy," said Hana angrily, "don't speak to them like that!"

"Why ever not? You used to,"

"Your point?"

"I am simply following my master's ways,"

"I'm not your master, Bassy!"

"You were... until that pitiful Republic fool turned you back... but, we shall bring you back to the right side!"

"Right side? You're killing innocent people for no reason!"

"You have turned more than I could ever imagine, Revan!"

"Yes, I have,"

"You are a fool to follow the Jedi, Revan - they abandoned you! Tried to kill you and even wiped your memory clean! Yet, you stay on their side... why?"

"Because Carth showed me the right path!"

"Oh yes... little Carth... he showed you the light and... guess what, Revan?"

"What?"

"He's going to show you the dark as well,"

"What!?"

"That's right Revan... I managed to turn Carth over to our side,"

"BASTILA! LET HIM GO!"

"If you say so..."

Hana took a step back and looked at Bastila suspiciously - something was wrong and she knew it.

"What if I don't want to go?" came Carth's voice from the shadows.

"Carth... what's wrong?" asked Hana uneasily.

"I don't want to go," repeated Carth, stepping into the light.

"Carth..."

"I'm going to stay,"

Hana started hyperventilating as she stepped backwards into Mission.

"No," she said, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,"

"I thought this was what you wanted, Revan," said Bastila with a smirk, "ever since you let him go,"

"Shut up, Bastila! I can't believe you did this!" screamed Hana, lunging at Bastila with her lightsaber.

"You get her!" cheered Jolee as he watched the fight.

"Do not kill her, Revan," added Juhani, "unless you wish to fall to the Dark side again,"

"Yeah, yeah," was Hana's reply as she pinned Bastila to the floor, "I won't kill her... just... incapacitate her,"

"Ooh... A catfight!" exclaimed Canderous as he and HK appeared in the door, "I like... if only T3 were here, I could've taped it,"

"She would kill you, Canderous," replied Adiva as she walked around the corner.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" cheered Canderous before Adiva hit him with the Force, making him fall over.

"That's it!" yelled Bastila, clambering away from Hana and grabbing an artifact from the bench, "you want me to torture you!? I'll show you torture!"

The artifact glowed an eerie colour which surrounded the ghost's of Jolee and Juhani.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Hana, looking at the shapes of Jolee and Juhani in desperation.

"Bringing them back to life,"

"WHAT!?"

Hana and all the others gasped as the light vanished and the two Jedi were no longer transparent, but solid and visible.

"You're kidding me," said Hana as she looked at Juhani and Jolee in disbelief.

"Now watch this Revan," said Bastila with a smirk as she smashed the artifact to smithereens, "I shall kill them again in front of you,"

"NO!" screamed Hana, jumping in front of the dazed Juhani and Jolee, "I won't let you!"

"Then I'll kill you before them,"

Bastila grinned as she used her lightsaber to stab Hana directly in the stomach.

"Ba... ss... y..." gasped out Hana as she fell to her knees, "don't... give in... to... your anger,"

"What!?"

"Come... back,"

"I shall never come back, instead I shall enjoy the sight of watching you die slowly and painfully, and trust me Revan, I shall enjoy it,"

"Don't--" gasped out Hana as she fell to the floor, with Bastila's lightsaber sticking out of her back.


	13. Switching Back

YAY! It's another chapter!

Okay... well... I know not many people read this but I always have to say this... PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even an anonymous review is enough!!

(Oh yes, I couldn't resist the twist in the Previously on Switching Alliances thing... that's actually how I normally write my stories before I edit it... a lot...)

* * *

**Switching Back **

**Previously on Switching Alliances:**

As Hana and the others proceeded into Rev--Bastila's ship, they were met with resistance... I mean no resistance. Making it easy to get to the cargo h... bridge!

Bassy had managed to sway Carth to the light... dark side and just before the 'to be continued'... would've come up, Bassy had stabbed Hana through the ar--stomach and through the le--back.

**And now for the thrilling conclusion:**

Mission gasped as she saw Hana fall to the ground. She was too still!

"That is what I should've done long ago," stated Bastila with a smirk, "but her being light-sided made it so much more fun,"

"BASTILA!" screeched Mission, fighting against Adiva's restraining arms, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yes, give in to your darkness Mission,"

"YOU SCHUTTA!"

"Yes, I feel the anger consuming you... why don't you join us? We could use you, Mission,"

"I'D RATHER DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BEFORE I JOIN YOU!"

"I see... then I shall grant your wish,"

Bastila turned around and closed her eyes, which quickly snapped open as she heard a sharp inhale come from Carth.

"Carth..." she said warily as she turned to face him.

"What?" he replied, never taking his eyes off Hana's still figure.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

Bastila stepped back as she watched Carth's trembling body move towards Hana, his eyes were wide as if he had just realised what had happened, which, he probably did.

"Damn it," growled Bastila as she stepped back even further, "this was not supposed to happen!"

"What's happening?" asked Mission in confusion.

"I believe Carth has just realised what happened to Hana," replied Adiva with a slight unhappy smile.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's happening?"

"He's fighting Bastila's control over him,"

"Control?"

"You didn't really think Carth would go dark on his own, did you?"

"Yeah..."

"He wouldn't," said Jolee as he and Juhani stumbled over to the group, "not in a million years,"

"Not ever," agreed Juhani, "he would never betray the Republic... or Hana,"

"But he did when she was evil..." said Mission, obviously still confused.

"She was Revan then, not Hana," said Adiva, "there is a difference,"

"Right... okay... that makes _so_ much sense,"

"Bloody kids don't understand a single thing these days," growled Jolee, "back in my day we _learned_ things,"

"Yeah, but that was millennia ago," replied Mission.

"Street rat,"

Mission growled before she turned her attention back to Carth. He was on his knees in front of Hana; he seemed almost frightened to touch her.

"Hana," he whispered, "are you there? Please don't be dead! Hana?"

But all he got in reply was silence. Hana didn't move or speak. It was terrifying! Almost like the time she died on Kashyyyk...

oOo

"_See," gloated Hana as she watched the creatures run away, "I told ya they didn't like us,"_

_Carth exhaled loudly and leant his head back on the wall, "you got lucky," he replied with a sigh, "at least you're alright,"_

"_Aww, were you worried?"_

"_..."_

"_Okay, okay, sorry... geez, a kath hound can express feelings in public better than you can!"_

"_You're point?"_

"_I have none,"_

"_... then what was the use of that?"_

"_There was none,"_

"_Sometimes you annoy the crap outta me Hana,"_

"_Good, that means I'm doing my job,"_

_Carth frowned and started walking towards where the others were when he suddenly heard a loud crack echo through the walkway, followed by Hana's scream._

"_HANA!" he yelled spinning around just in time to see Hana fall over as the walkway split in half._

"_This isn't good!" screamed back Hana, grabbing onto the railing, "definitely not!"_

"_Hana! You have to jump!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Jump, it's not that far and I'll catch you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah,"_

_Hana grabbed the railing tighter and walked over to the edge, "I don't need to jump though," she replied with a smirk, "watch this!"_

_Hana hoisted herself up onto the railing in a handstand position. She turned around a bit before jumping off, doing some fancy twirls and landing in front of Carth._

"_See, wasn't that awesome!?" she exclaimed._

"_We should go," replied Carth with another sigh._

"_Yeah..." replied Hana before suddenly swaying and nearly falling over._

"_Hana?" said Carth uneasily, "are you alright?"_

_Hana simply grunted and fell into Carth's arms, unconscious, the huge splinter that was sticking out of her back suddenly visible to Carth._

oOo

"It's too late," said Bastila, a smug smile planted on her face, "it's different from all the other times... she's finally gone,"

"No... no... Hana, please..." whispered Carth as he slowly touched Hana's face, "please don't leave me... Hana?"

"She's go--"

Bastila suddenly cut off and a growl suddenly echoed throughout the bridge, "She just won't give up!" she screamed as she activated her lightsaber, "just when you believe she's _finally_ dead, she fights back!"

"Hana?" whispered Carth, "are you alive?"

There was still silence but the fingers that were in Carth's hand suddenly curled over in a tight grip.

"Hana... I knew you'd hold on," said Carth in relief, "you always did... and I bet you always will..."

oOo

"_Come on, Hana," said Carth as he held onto Hana's unmoving hand, "don't leave me! You can't leave me! Please don't!"_

_Carth sighed as he got no response._

"_I already lost my wife... don't go away as well... I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died too! Please Hana! Wake up!"_

"_Carth..." whispered Hana suddenly, her hand closing over Carth's, "what happened?"_

"_You had a splinter in your back," replied Carth softly, smiling in relief as she spoke._

"_A splinter... is that all?"_

"_A very big splinter,"_

"_Still... a splinter!"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Huh... really!?"_

"_Hana..."_

"_What?"_

"_Be quiet,"_

_Hana sighed as she looked into Carth's relieved eyes. "Were you worried about me?" she asked suddenly as she caught a glimpse of worry._

"_Well..." he replied with a smirk, "it's a possibility,"_

"_Really!?"_

"_I said it was a possibility,"_

"_Thanks Carth,"_

"_For what?"_

"_Worrying about me... I've never had anyone worry about me before!"_

"_Never?"_

"_Never,"_

"_Wow..."_

"_Aha... so thanks,"_

"_Yeah... sure... whatever,"_

"_Hey Carth,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you lean down here for a moment?"_

"_Sure... why?"_

"_I wanna say something,"_

"_Alright..."_

_Carth suspiciously moved his head down and was suddenly caught off guard with Hana's lips meeting his own..._

oOo

"Carth?" said Hana in a whisper, "is that you?"

"Hana! You're alive!" exclaimed Carth, brining Hana into a hug.

"Barely..."

"And you won't be for long!" yelled Bastila angrily, "I'll make sure of that!"

"Bassy..." sighed Hana as she looked over at Bastila and then back to Carth, "save her, please, save her..."

Then, Hana's eyes closed as her body fell limp.

"I will, Hana," replied Carth holding Hana close, "I will,"

"TIME TO DIE!" yelled Bastila as she lunged at Carth and Hana, only to be stopped by a green lightsaber.

"No, it's not," said Adiva, "not yet at least,"

"And who are you to decide?" asked Bastila, spinning to face Adiva.

"Well... I'm a Jedi,"

"And what does that prove?"

"I can beat you,"

"I thought you were a Jedi,"

"I am,"

"Then why are you so confident? Confidence will make you fail,"

"No, over confidence makes you fail. Being confident can help you succeed,"

"Spoken like a true Jedi,"

"Thank you,"

"That was meant to be an insult,"

"Not a very good one,"

"Not to you at least,"

"Then what's the point? If you're trying to insult me it might work better if you actually think about it,"

"What's that supposed to imply!?"

"I don't know... maybe that you suck at insults,"

"Maybe I do, but I make up for it in fighting skills!"

"But can it be that useful?"

"You Jedi are all the same! Get a life of your own!"

"I have one... I just choose to help people and be logical, which is a lot better than being ruthless and illogical,"

"So apparently you think I'm illogical and ruthless!"

"That's right,"

"I'll take the ruthless part. But ILLOGICAL?!"

"It is true,"

"Yeah right, in your dreams maybe,"

"Why would I dream about you Bastila!? That would be a nightmare!"

"That's the point,"

"Jedi don't have nightmares,"

"Yes you do... you are the same as any human or living being! You have emotion; you just choose to ignore it which would SUCK!"

"Maybe so, but not having emotion and helping the world is a lot better than having emotion and using it to try and destroy the world and torture those who oppose you,"

"You Jedi are all the same,"

"I will take that as a compliment,"

"DON'T!" screamed Bastila as she lunged at Adiva.

"Your anger will be your downfall," said Adiva as she dodged the lightsaber.

"Don't give me that Jedi lecture!"

"Very well, I will not,"

"Good,"

oOo

"Hey HK, any chance you can film this?" asked Canderous as he leaned towards HK.

"Question: Even if I could, why would I?" replied HK.

"Just in case their clothes start to rip..."

"Statement: That is extremely perverted,"

"Duh, that's the point!"

HK stood silently for a minute before nodding his head.

"Evasive Agreement: After some careful deliberation I believe that it would be extremely beneficial to watch this fight again some time,"

"Yep,"

"Disappointed statement: Unfortunately only T3 has the ability to film things. I do not have the capabilities,"

"Damn,"

"Agreement: Damn indeed,"

oOo

Carth frowned as he held Hana closer. She looked like she was having trouble breathing, and her pulse was getting weaker.

"Hang on Hana," whispered Carth, tightening his grip on her, "just hold on! You'll be fine, I promise!"

"Don't make such foolish promises!" said Juhani suddenly, "there is an extremely low chance of her surviving,"

"So you want her to die!" screamed Mission, the tear tracks down her cheeks clearly visible.

"I never said that,"

"Sure sounded like it,"

"I apologize if it sounded like that... I was simply being realistic,"

"Well don't! Have some optimism for once! You stupid Jedi are never optimistic! All sorts of things can happen if you try, but do the Jedi? NO! YOU NEVER BELIEVE OR TRY ANYTHING EXCEPT WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Calm down Mission. Your emotions are clouding your sight,"

"No they're not! And you know I'm right!"

"No Mission. We do not know anything for certain, but we still try,"

"No, you don't! You never take chances!"

"Because if the chances of succeeding are very low, why would you take the chance?"

"It's called believing that you can succeed and beat the odds,"

"That is very... confusing, Mission,"

"Whatever... Hana will prove you wrong, she'll beat the odds!"

* * *


	14. Rescue

I got yet another awesome chapter!!!... even though not many people read this...

Anyway, there's one more chapter to go and then the epilogue so... yeah...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

* * *

**Rescue**

Adiva frowned as she and Bastila walked around in a circle. They both had many wounds but neither was giving up.

"You look very tired, Bastila," said Adiva, "sure you don't want to rest?"

"Why would I rest when I can destroy you in ten seconds!?"

"I doubt that,"

"Why?"

"It's been five seconds, no six, no seven, no eight, no nine, no ten... hey, I'm still here!"

"Don't be so concrete!"

"But I like it,"

"Screw you,"

Then, Bastila lunged at Adiva again.

oOo

"Admiral Celina?" asked a man as he walked up to a bored woman.

"Yes?" she replied as she looked up at him.

"The Jedi want you,"

"Why?"

"To discuss... something,"

"I'm guessing they didn't tell you,"

"Not a thing,"

"Bloody Jedi and their superstitious nature... I'll be right there,"

"I'll tell them,"

oOo

Bastila growled as she ripped the green lightsaber out of her leg and threw Adiva across the room.

"Why you little schutta," said Bastila, wiping the blood from her face.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance," replied Adiva, also wiping the blood from her face.

"Don't be so sure,"

"Oh, but I am,"

Bastila screamed and once again lunged at Adiva.

oOo

"So you want me to take my ship into a Sith occupied area just to rescue the redeemed Revan and her friends," repeated Admiral Celina in disbelief.

"That is correct," stated Master Dorak with a nod.

"Revan..."

"Yes, she and Carth Onasi are trapped on Bastila's ship, with many accomplices,"

"But Revan..."

"Trust me Admiral. We would not be sending you on this mission if we weren't certain that you would come back," said Master Dorak.

"Alright... as long as we won't get blasted into bits on our approach," said Admiral Celina with a sigh.

"You won't be," said Master Dorak, "we have reason to believe that Bastila is far more concentrated on fighting and killing the people already on her ship than worrying about you,"

"Alright..."

oOo

Carth sighed as he held his hand to Hana's neck, feeling the weak pulse.

"Is she still alive?" asked Mission.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long," replied Carth.

"Poor Hana,"

Carth sighed as he pulled Hana as close as he could. "She'll be fine," he replied.

Mission half smiled as she knelt beside Hana. "Sure about that?"

"Not at all,"

"Oh... ok..."

"But it's Hana we're talking about... she'll hold on as long as possible,"

"True... but how long can she hold on?"

Carth sighed before both he and Mission jumped as Adiva landed right beside them.

"Ow," she breathed before she ran back towards Bastila.

"Is there any chance of that fight finishing?" asked Mission, wincing as Bastila stabbed Adiva through the arm.

"There is," replied Juhani, "we must be patient and hope that Adiva doesn't get over confident and Bastila does,"

"Right... yeah..."

oOo

Catherine sighed as she peeked out of the ship. It was eerily quiet and empty.

"This is boring," she whined to T3 who was rolling around in circles.

"_No duh,"_ he replied with a groan, _"Why else do ya think I've been going around in circles for ages!? And no, I'm not insane... just bored... VERY BORED! Stupid Hana had to leave me behind! I'll get her... just wait Hana, I'll get ya..."_

"O-kay..."

"_WHAT!?"_

"T3... you're scary,"

"_GREAT! Just what I need! To be told I'm SCARY! Great. That was so nice, kid!"_

"Um... good luck with that..."

"_Bloody stupid human kid can't even bloody understand a single bloody word that I'm bloody well saying!"_

"I wanna go help Hana..."

"_Can't even -- Wait... WHAT!? YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"_

"I'm guessing that's a no..."

"_DUH! OF COURSE IT BLOODY WELL WAS!"_

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay,"

"_THANK YOU! Now maybe Hana won't kill me... hopefully..."_

Catherine sighed as she knelt down out of sight, "hurry up Hana," she said, "I wanna go..."

oOo

"That's it," growled Adiva as she landed with a thump beside Carth after getting thrown ten feet into the air, "this sucks! I am so knocking her out!"

"What was that?" said Bastila with a smirk, "are you giving up?"

"No," said Adiva with a growl, "why would I give up?"

"Because you don't stand a chance,"

"Cocky, much,"

"Thank you,"

Adiva rolled her eyes before lunging at Bastila, knocking her to the ground.

"I should've done this ages ago," she said as she wacked Bastila's head against a console, knocking her out cold.

"That's all it took," said Canderous, walking up to Adiva, "come on! That could've been done ages ago!"

"Shut up," replied Adiva, giving Canderous the evil eye, "right now,"

"But seriously! You hit her head on the console! Even I coulda done that!"

"Canderous... do you want to live?"

"Yeah..."

"Then be quiet,"

Canderous growled as he shut his mouth and watched as everyone ran over to Hana and Carth.

"She's still breathing," said Carth, "and I think that's a good sign..."

"It is," replied Juhani, "at least for now,"

"Comforting,"

"We need to get her back to the ship,"

"Yeah... but how?"

"Just be careful," said Jolee with a groan, "it's not that hard! Even an old bat like me could do it!"

"Then why don't you?" asked Mission, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Now don't you start too! I get enough of that from Hana; I don't need it from you too! So much damn disrespect..."

Mission smirked before backing away as Carth picked Hana up in a bridal grip and Canderous yanked Bastila up under Adiva's watchful eye, and then, they left for the hanger.

oOo

"HANA!" screamed Catherine as she saw the group walk into the ship, "IS SHE ALRIGHT!? HANA!"

"She'll be fine if you stop yelling," snapped Jolee angrily.

"Meanie,"

"I'll get us out of here," said Adiva as she raced towards the bridge.

"Hold on Hana," said Carth as he stroked Hana's forehead, "it'll all be fine,"


	15. The Council

Second last chapter! Yay... anyway... enjoy it...

And please review... please do!!!

**

* * *

**

**The Council**

"Will she be alright?" asked Catherine as soon as the ship was airborne.

"I don't know," replied Carth.

"Why not? Is she gonna die!? Don't tell me she's gonna die!"

"She's not going to die,"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"Oh... will she be alright?"

"Catherine..."

"Yes?"

"Leave. NOW!"

"Fine... meanie!"

Catherine raced out of the room as Carth groaned in relief and grief.

"Hold on Hana, we'll get you help! I promise!"

oOo

"Hey Adiva," said Canderous, appearing next to the woman, "have you made up your mind yet?"

"Made up my mind?" repeated Adiva, turning her head to face Canderous, "what are you talking about?"

"The grey-sided or light-sided thing..."

"Oh... that,"

"You said you'd answer after the problems with Bastila,"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did,"

"I don't remember..."

"Oh come on!"

"I was joking, you idiot,"

"Then what's your answer?"

"I must admit that being grey-sided sounds very appealing,"

"It does!"

"Don't sound so excited... I just said it sounds appealing,"

"And?"

"And I MIGHT go grey,"

"But you said an answer!"

"Your point?"

"I hate you,"

"Love you too,"

"What?"

"I'm guessing you weren't the joker in school,"

"I didn't go to school,"

"Didn't think so,"

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"But--"

"Shh! I need to concentrate,"

"Schutta,"

"HEY!"

"Bye,"

Adiva growled as Canderous walked out of the bridge as quickly as possible.

oOo

Carth sighed as he heard a familiar voice speak through the com system.

"_Are you all alright?"_ asked the voice through the com.

"We're all fine Admiral Celina," replied Carth, "more or less..."

"_And what is that supposed to mean?"_

"Well... Bastila might have a headache and/or a concussion,"

"_That doesn't sound like all of it,"_

"Hana was stabbed through the stomach and back... she's in bad shape,"

"Very bad shape!" added Mission.

"_I see... I'll contact the Jedi Council immediately and tell them of your predicament,"_

"Right... thanks," said Carth, never taking his eyes off Hana.

"_They'll be waiting for you,"_

"Okay... thanks,"

Carth sighed as the com shut off. "Soon Hana," he whispered, "you'll be fine real soon!"

oOo

_It was dark. Too dark. And wet, far too wet... and... there was no sound... no sound at all... _

_Hana spun around in terror as she ran down the corridors. The dark, wet and silent corridors._

"_Carth!" she screamed out into the darkness, "Bastila! CATHY! WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?"_

_Hana collapsed into a fit of tears when there was no response, she was scared. She wanted to leave but... she didn't know how._

"_Come on Hana!" echoed Carth's voice throughout the whole place, "come on! You can make it! Please Hana, wake up!"_

"_Wake up," whispered Hana, "how do I wake up? I don't wanna wake up!"_

"_Please Hana! For me! Wake up Hana! PLEASE!"_

"_I'll try... for you..."_

_Hana sighed as she slowly got up off the cold ground and started walking again._

oOo

"Come on Hana," whispered Carth again as he gripped Hana's hand, "come on!"

Hana simply cried out a bit before falling back into her unconscious state.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" asked Carth before frowning in realisation, "that's right! Didn't this type of thing happen before? Yeah, it was just your head... not your stomach and we were on Taris not on Telos... hmm... I remember that! You gave me just as much of a scare as you are now! Then again, I didn't know you too well back then, so, I guess it wasn't heart-breaking... just rather scary! I've seen people die and get horribly wounded before but the way you seem to always attract danger and get hurt beyond anything I've imagined is incredible! In the bad way that is..."

Hana groaned as her breathing suddenly slowed down to a normal speed.

"There we go Hana," said Carth with a smile, "just like last time..."

Carth smiled as the memory of Taris came back...

oOo

_Carth sighed in concern as he watched Hana toss on the bed and cry out strange things. He'd already patched up her wounds; but now she had a horrible fever, probably an infection._

_  
"You better get well," he mumbled under his breath, "I need your talents!"_

_  
"Don't!" yelled Hana suddenly, "Please! Don't! Stay away! Please…"_

_  
It ended in whimper and Carth edged his way over to the terrified girl._

_  
"It's alright," he soothed, stroking her forehead absently, and Hana immediately calmed down, falling back into her unconscious state again._

_  
"There we go," whispered Carth as he sat down on the chair next to her, "It'll all be fine,"_

_  
Carth gripped her hand as she started tossing again. "Just calm down, everything will be fine."_

oOo

"You always got hurt, Hana," said Carth with a sigh, his smile fading, "but, you always came through... hopefully that'll happen this time too... I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Don't be so dramatic," said Hana suddenly, making Carth's head nap down, "I mean seriously, it's not _that_ heart-breaking!"

"Too me it would be," replied Carth, smiling as he saw Hana roll her eyes.

"You're so over dramatic,"

"Never had that said to me before,"

"Not to your face anyway,"

"Hey!"

Hana snickered as she slowly sat up in the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around the empty walls.

"Telos," replied Carth, "in the medical bunker that the Jedi set up,"

"Okay... wait... medical bunker?"

"Yep,"

"Never heard of it!"

"Of course not! You were too preoccupied with destroying and then saving the world to notice stuff like that!"

"Touché,"

Carth smiled before he knelt down and hugged Hana.

"You won't do that to me again will you?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Turn evil and try to kill everyone,"

"No... as long as your here, I won't,"

"Good... oh, and can you try not to die?"

"It's one or the other,"

"Damn,"

"By the way... have you seen Zaalbar? He vanished!"

"No clue,"

"Not at all?"

"He was with Mission the last time I saw,"

"Ah... shoulda known that... how long was I out for?"

"A while,"

"How long is a while?"

"A week... or so,"

"Carth..."

"A week and five days,"

"NEARLY TWO WEEKS!"

"Yeah,"

"Wow... she really did a number on me..."

"Yes, she did,"

"Where is Bassy?"

"With the Council,"

"The Council?"

"She came back, but, she's still... angry and rather... um..."

"Dark side,"

"Yeah,"

"Poor Bassy,"

"Aha..."

"They want me, don't they,"

"Who? What?"

"The Jedi Council. They want to talk to me don't they?"

"Ah... yeah..."

"Thought so,"

"How'd you know?"

"I can read your face! It's as easy as pie!"

"I like pie,"

"So do I,"

oOo

"I see you are better, Revan," said Master Dorak as Hana and Carth entered the Council chamber.

"More or less," replied Hana.

"That is good,"

"Thanks... I think..."

"Now Carth, would you mind standing outside while we talk with... Hana," said Master Vrook.

"Sure," said Carth as he backed out of the room.

"Now Revan," started Master Dorak, "you may have done a great deed to the galaxy for bringing Bastila back to the light, but we are not convinced that you are a Jedi,"

"Because I'm not," replied Hana with a sigh, "and my name's Hana,"

"You are not a Jedi?" said Master Vrook, "but you are not a Dark Jedi... so what are you?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"I am a Jedi in the sense that I am not evil, but, I am not going to stay with the Jedi and train with you all... I am going to stay with Carth and use my emotions,"

"Even after all emotions have done to you?"

"It's not the emotions that caused my downfall... it was my choice. I chose to go to the Dark side, so I did,"

"Young Catherine spoke of this,"

"Yeah, cause I said it,"

"What does it mean though?"

"It's as easy for one of us to fall to the Dark side as it is for anyone else! It's the choice you make that decides your fate, not your emotions!"

"What do you mean?"

"I choose to go down the wrong path, so I did. But I chose to come back, so I did,"

"What?"

"You don't need to understand,"

"We don't?"

"No, you don't! Just stay without emotion, it doesn't concern me!"

"True... are you sure you wish to be... swayable still?"

"Yes, and with Carth with me I'll be fine!"

"But that seems unwise," exclaimed Master Dorak, "what happens if you turn into the evil Revan again? It won't be good! You need to control your emotion,"

"That's my choice, not yours,"

"It decides the fate of the galaxy!"

"No it won't, Carth knows what to do if I turn bad again,"

"But will he do it?"

"He will. He knows the fate if he doesn't,"

"Very well then," said Master Vrook before Master Dorak could open his mouth again, "if that is what you wish,"

"It is,"

"Then you may go. If you should ever change your mind we will be on Datooine,"

"Wasn't that destroyed?"

"We shall rebuild,"

"Alright..."

oOo

"You should rest," said Carth as he followed Hana around Telos, "seriously! You should!"

"Not until I see Bassy," replied Hana firmly.

"What if she doesn't want to see you?"

"And why wouldn't she?"

"Well... she wasn't as tempted by the Dark side as you were yet she had more trouble coming back than you,"

"And?"

"She might be embarrassed or full of sorrow,"

"Bassy... embarrassed!"

"It's possible!"

"True, but very unlikely!"

"Oh come on Hana! Give her a break! She only just came back from the Dark side!"

"And?"

"HANA!"

"What!?"

"She only just came back from the Dark side! Seeing you might make her fall again!"

"It would... why?"

"Because you're the reason she fell in the first place,"

"Carth..."

"Sorry for being blunt, but, it's true!"

"I know... I guess... I just need to see her..."

"Just wait a while; you'll see her again,"

"Yeah... I will... thanks Carth,"

"No problem,"

"By the way... when did you get so Jediey?"

"What?"

"You were talking like a Jedi,"

"Crap... it rubbed off on me didn't it!?"

"Yep,"

"Damn,"

"Yep,"

"Can we go now?"

"Yep,"

"Are you sure it's all over?"

"Yep,"

"Good,"

"Yep,"

"Ok... you can stop saying yep now,"

"Aww,"

"Hana..."

"Fine, let's go,"

"Right... where too?"

"Mission,"

"Ok... you lead the way..."

Hana smiled before leading Carth off towards the buildings in the distance. She knew that it was all over for a long time, which gave her a lot of comfort.

* * *

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!**


	16. Endings and Beginnings

This is the official last chapter of Switching Alliances!

I had to add it because well, I'm going to have another fanfic based around Hana so I needed this to lead into it so... yeah.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed Switching Alliances and PLEASE review!!!

* * *

Four years had passed since Hana had come back to the light with everyone else. Adiva had become close friends with Hana and they had both chosen to be like Jolee, and go to the grey side. Meaning they could use their emotions.

Adiva had gone off with Canderous. Many times they vanished for days, weeks, months and once they were gone for two years, returning with a son.

Juhani had trained Hana and Carth's young daughter in the ways of the Jedi, because Hana tried to stay away from using the Force too much. She was afraid that using the Force would lure her back to the dark side, a place she did not want to be again.

Jolee had vanished back to Kashyyyk, along with Zaalbar. They both appeared every now and again, but not often.

Mission stayed with Hana and lived with her, along with Cathy - whose mother had been killed - on the rebuilt Telos.

Bastila lived in the Jedi Enclave. Because she had fallen she didn't wish to go anywhere else, so she stayed close to the Council and trained extra hard to keep her emotions in check and diminish the darkness inside her.

Dustil had joined the Republic and fought alongside his father, although he still preferred to go off on his own.

The past four years had been peaceful apart from the stray sith or two. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful time.

oOo

Hana smiled as she watched a young girl - who looked identical to her - race around the garden, followed by an older Catherine.

"Are you alright Hana?" asked Mission from behind her.

"I'm fine Mish, really," replied Hana, her eyes telling a completely different story.

Mission sighed as she watched Hana's pained face. She was too worried about Carth to think straight. He had vanished on a mission a few weeks ago with Canderous and Adiva and they still hadn't come back.

"Is Mama back yet?" asked a little boy, walking up to Hana.

"No, she's not back yet,"

"What about Dada?"

"He's with your mother,"

"Why?"

"Because he is,"

"Why?" demanded the young boy, his face getting angry.

"Go back inside, Mathias," growled Hana, her eye starting to twitch in annoyance.

"But--"

"No, go inside, your parents will be home soon... just be patient,"

"But I want them back!" complained Mathias.

"Mathias..." growled Hana threatenly, "if you don't go inside this instant--"

"I'm going!" yelped Mathias, rushing into the small house.

"Adiva will kill you for that," said Mission, a smile creeping onto her face.

"It was worth it," replied Hana.

"Why don't you threaten your own kid?"

"Cause she's like me,"

"A smart ass?"

"Pretty much,"

Mission smirked as Hana sighed in frustration, her eyes watching the sky, looking for the _Ebon Hawk_.

"He'll be back," said Mission, laying a hand on Hana's tense shoulder.

"But when?" replied Hana, lowering her head, "I hope it's not too late,"

"What are you talking about, Hana?"

"Nothing... nothing,"

Mission rolled her eyes as she watched Hana walk over to her five year old child. "I wonder when she's going to go," she said quietly, shaking her head, "I still can't get over the fact she's leaving!" Mission looked up to the sky and smiled as she saw a familiar ship came towards the planet. It wasn't the _Ebon Hawk_ but it was Jolee's small ship, which meant he and Zaalbar were visiting.

"Hey Hana!" she called out, snapping her head to the woman, "Jolee's here,"

"You're kidding," was Hana's blunt reply, "please tell me you're kidding,"

"Nope,"

"Damn it,"

oOo

"Where's the huge welcome for me?" demanded Jolee as he approached the small house, "I'm an old man for goodness sake, I'm supposed to have balloons and millions of people cheering for me,"

"That's the point," said Hana, rolling her eyes, "you're an old bat, no one's gonna cheer for you,"

"Well back when I was a boy--"

"That was hundreds of years ago, old man,"

"I'm not that old, you insolent gammorean,"

"Sure about that you mentally retarded bat?"

"_Break it up you two," _demanded Zaalbar, who was trailing behind Jolee, _"We don't need to hear you two bicker every time we see each other,"_

"Big Z's right," said Mission, running up to Zaalbar, "it's amusing but not every time... I think,"

"But it's fun," whined Hana, "can't we just bicker for a little longer?"

"No! Bad Jedi, no bickering," replied Mission sternly.

"I'm not a Jedi," replied Hana.

"... Grey-sided person, then,"

"Eh, that'll work,"

"_Where's Carth, Hana?"_ asked Zaalbar, looking around, _"Shouldn't he be here?"_

"No, he's on some secret mission with Adiva and Candy... stupid Republic," grumbled Hana, frowning at the sky.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mission, an excited look crossing her face, "isn't that the _Hawk_!?"

"What! Where?" demanded Hana looking around, her face breaking into a smile as she caught sight of it, "he's back," she breathed, the smile not leaving her face.

oOo

"Hiya peoples," said Adiva as she bounded off the ship, greeting Hana and the other's, "how ya going?"

"Hey Adiva," said Hana, watching the door to the Ebon Hawk, "where's Carth?"

"He's coming," replied Adiva, shaking her head, "just be patient, he's got controlly stuff to do,"

"Controlly stuff..." repeated Canderous, poking his head out of the Ebon Hawk, "seriously woman, can't you talk normal,"

"Well you can't even understand how the ship works," retorted Adiva, poking her tongue out at Canderous.

"I can fight,"

"But that's about it,"

"No, I can... kill people,"

"I'm so impressed," said Adiva sarcastically.

"But you are," replied Canderous, "otherwise--"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Adiva, glaring at Hana as she started to snicker.

"Where is that flyboy?" grumbled Hana, still staring at the door, "I'm gonna kill him soon,"

"You wouldn't," came a familiar voice, "I'm too special,"

Hana's face broke into a huge smile as a man in an orange jacket came out of the ship, "you're a bit cocky, flyboy," she said, racing up to hug him.

"You're not one to talk, sister, who was it that said she could take out the whole sith army by herself?"

"I can't imagine who that could be,"

"Try harder missy, she's got black hair, green eyes and is an annoying, sarcastic woman,"

"I ain't guessing nothing, just tell me who this woman is... wait, is it Adiva?"

"You're impossible,"

"Thank you,"

Hana's smile got even larger as she and Carth embraced, "I've missed you," she said.

"I thought Jedi didn't have emotion," replied Carth as they broke apart.

"I ain't no Jedi," replied Hana, "call me one and you die,"

"Down, Cathar, down,"

"You're lucky Juhani isn't here right now, otherwise she'd rip you to bits,"

"Which reminds me," started Jolee, "where is my death buddy?"

"... You're not dead anymore, you retard," said Hana, fighting the urge to wack Jolee over the head with a stick.

"I know that you Jedi drop out," replied Jolee, "she _was_ my death buddy,"

"She's with Bastila," said Hana, "shouldn't you know that you neutral jerk?"

"I may be old but I'm not a genius,"

"I never said you were a genius, you can't be,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're an idiot,"

"You two are like rebellious, mentally retarded demons right about now," said Mission, interrupting Jolee and Hana's conversation, "cut it out,"

"But we don't get to insult each other that often," whined Hana.

"Where's Saffy?" asked Carth, trying to change the topic.

"Back at the house," replied Hana with a smile, "she doesn't know you're home yet,"

"Can't wait to surprise her,"

"She'd probably hit you with the Force,"

"And why is that?"

"Probably because you vanished in the middle of the night without telling her you were going," said Mission with an evil glint in her eye, "she might attack you actually,"

"You two are evil," said Carth with a sigh.

"I thought we had already established that," said Hana, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's just go back home," groaned Carth.

oOo

"Daddy!" exclaimed the young black haired girl, racing towards Carth as he and the others approached the house, "you're back!"

"Hey Saffy," replied Carth, kneeling down to the child's level, "how are you?"

"I got trained more!"

"With what?"

"The Force, Ju-Ju taught me more! I can lift chairs and stuff now,"

"Have you been a good girl for Ju-Ju?"

"Course!"

"Good girl," said Carth, lifting Saffy into his arms.

"Let's go inside... with our incredibly big crowd," said Hana, a smile plastered on her face.

"Do you expect us all to go in there?" growled Jolee, reluctantly following everyone else.

"Of course, you old bat," replied Hana.

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, but so are you,"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" demanded Jolee.

"Yes, but I decided not to listen to those people," replied Hana.

"You young people are all rude, impolite, mean things,"

"Thank you,"

Jolee grumbled some more as he and everyone else crowded into the small house.

oOo

The night went very quickly for Hana. She and all her friends apart from Bastila and Juhani had dinner and watched Saffy play with Carth and Cathy. It was one of those rare nights when almost all of them were together, and Hana absolutely adored these nights. She sighed in despair as she watched all her friends apart from Mission, Zaalbar and Jolee leave. She didn't want this night to end, it was fabulous... but what was coming up next was certainly not going to be fabulous.

Hana heaved another sigh as she led Cathy up the stairs with Carth carrying Saffy not far behind her. _'This is going to one horrible night,'_ she thought, fighting back the tears that were pushing their way through her eyes.

oOo

Hana frowned as she watched Carth wince in his sleep. She had to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked down at the datapad in her hands... her goodbye letter. "This is harder than I ever imagined," she said, the tears finally falling down her face, "I'm so sorry, Carth... but I have to do this, I have to," Hana wiped the tears from her eyes and place the datapad on her pillow, lightly stroking Carth's head as she did, "I'm sorry, Carth," she said again before leaving the room.

oOo

Hana stood at the doorway to Saffy and Cathy's room. They both looked so peaceful and happy, a feeling that was about to change. She slowly walked into their room and put her hand on Saffy's head, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "Goodbye, my daughter," she said, the tears pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls, "I'll miss you." Hana left Saffy and gave a kiss to Cathy before exiting the room, "I'll miss all of you," she said with a sigh, closing the door as she left.

oOo

"Where are you going missy?" came a voice out of the darkness, making Hana jump in fright.

"Depends who is asking," replied Hana, spinning around and growling as she caught sight of Jolee and Mission standing at the top of the stairs.

"We know what you're doing, Hana," said Mission sadly, "you talk in your sleep,"

"... You listen to me in my sleep... that's kinda creepy, Mish,"

"It wasn't on purpose, Hana! I just walked by last night and heard you talking about an 'evil place' and something unknown and you kept saying 'I have to leave!' Why?"

"I never knew I talked in my sleep..." stalled Hana, trying to avoid the question.

"Don't even think about ignoring the question you evil little non-Jedi," growled Jolee, his usual expression replaced by something close to anger, "where are you going and why are you going there?"

"How do you know, Jolee?" asked Hana, still avoiding the question.

"I know everything, now answer me!"

"... I can't... I... I just have to go,"

"You're going to the Unknown Regions aren't you?" said Jolee.

"How did you know?" asked Hana in shock.

"As I previously stated, I know everything, but why are you going there?"

"Look... there's just something I have to do, and I can't take anyone with me! I know I'm gonna hurt people but... I have to do this or I'll go insane!"

"What are you doing? Hana you have to tell someone!" exclaimed Mission, her voice covered with worry.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone... I just have to do this," repeated Hana, "please understand,"

"But Hana--" protested Mission.

"No... we should let her go," interrupted Jolee, his face full of understanding.

"Thank you, Jolee," said Hana, using Jolee's name for the first time, "thank you for understanding,"

"Don't think this changes anything," said Jolee, "you're still an insolent idiot,"

"And you're still a creepy old bat,"

"Do you really have to go alone?" asked Mission, ignoring Jolee, "can't you take someone?"

"T3's coming," said Hana, sadly smiling.

"Someone human or Twi'lek or Wookiee!"

"No Mission, I can't,"

"Are you sure?" protested Mission, moving closer to Hana, "like really, really sure?"

"Yes Mission, I'm sure," said Hana, walking towards the stairs, "I have to go,"

"But--"

"Please Mission, just... understand,"

"But I don't,"

"I'm sorry then... I just have to do this,"

Hana raced down the stairs with Mission and Jolee following. She ran to the _Ebon Hawk_ smiling as she saw T3 trundling nearby.

"We're going T3," she said to the droid.

"_About time,"_ said the droid, _"you've been changing your mind for the last two fracking weeks! I didn't know if you were actually going or not,"_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mission as she and Jolee caught up with Hana.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Hana, following T3 into the Ebon Hawk, "sorry... and bye,"

"Bye Hana," said Mission, tears falling down her cheeks, "I hope you succeed in whatever you're doing,"

"So do I,"

Hana gave one last sad smile before hitting the loading ramp controls. Not long after, the Ebon Hawk took off from the ground and left with only Mission and Jolee staring after it.

oOo

Carth felt the tears falling down his cheeks as he read Hana's letter. He was heart-broken that she had left without saying goodbye face to face, hell he was heart-broken that she had even left. Even though he understood why she never said anything or said goodbye face to face. He let out a long sigh as he re-read Hana's letter.

_Carth, I'm hoping you're the one reading this if not then... well it'd awkward to whoever was reading it. I'm sorry that I have to leave on such short notice but there's something I have to do and frankly, taking anyone with me wouldn't be ideal. Take care of Saffy and Cathy for me and make sure that they understand why I left. I know this is confusing, especially because even I never said I wanted to leave and I guess I didn't. I'm sorry for not saying good-bye to you face to face but if I did I probably would've changed my mind and wouldn't have left. I would've loved to stay but I couldn't... I love you Carth, and I always will. I'll be back someday, hopefully quickly! Keep working for the Republic while I'm gone though, I don't want to come back and hear you'd quit (If you do quit I'll be at your throat as soon as I come back!) I will love you forever and I promise to be back soon. Please forgive me. Hana._

Cart slowly wiped the tears from his cheeks and got up from his seat, slowly making his way towards where he could hear Cathy and Saffy playing. He had to tell them about where Hana was, but it defiantly wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

My next story is going to be called Hana's Future but I guess I'm not doing that until all my other fanfics are done!


End file.
